


#twitterflirt @ Kris Allen

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris can admit to himself that he looks up Adam on Twitter. He’s man enough to admit that he’s jealous that Adam doesn’t flirt with him or even tweet him in general. So Kris Allen takes Twitter by storm by flirting with every hottie in Hollywood. Adam, of course, is just as drawn in as everyone else; but he isn’t going to take this lying down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#twitterflirt @ Kris Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vampiric_mcd at kradamadness: Round 11 (Mis)Communication

When Kris and Katy separated and divorced, TMZ made it sound like the world was coming to an end. The vultures and the spectators wouldn’t leave them alone; and for the first time since starting his career in the music business, Kris was at the center of a media frenzy (or as Charles called it “a media shitstorm”). So Kris hid at the studio and Katy went back to Conway. Neither made any public comments except to say that they remained friendly, which was true.

When Kris came out as bisexual, a few mainstream entertainment news channels gave it a little buzz, but being out in the music industry was kind of, well, last year. A lot of it was due to Adam’s no-holds-barred out and about celebrityhood. It might have been more interesting if Kris came out before the divorce, or that’s what his PR team said when people just kind of shrugged. Only about a dozen people wished him well on his Twitter page.

When Kris started flirting with Ryan Reynolds on Twitter, the entire entertainment industry lit up and all 170 paparazzi in Los Angeles decided to live in front of Kris’s house.

Looking back on it, Kris kind of thought it was a little weird. Really, he hadn’t intended to be named number one “twitterflirt” – he even had his own hash tag…his own hash tag.

He didn’t mean for it to happen. He was just…kind of jealous and irritated by the fact that Adam hadn’t tweeted him in ages, not even to wish him a happy birthday, or make fun of his stupid self-portraits, or anything like that. He kind of wished Adam would stop by his Twitter page and leave him some good wishes on his new album – just something.

But there was nothing; no interest, apparently, and Kris wondered what happened to that infamous crush.

It all started so innocently. Kris had recently met Ryan Reynolds at a post-event party. Ryan liked his music and Kris liked his movies. They looked cute together in the OMG! Yahoo Entertainment site. All Kris tweeted was:

Kris Allen @ Ryan Reynolds: “It was good to see you last night; we had some good times!”

Who knew that this simple tweet would lead them into this brave new world where Adam Lambert lured good boy Kris Allen into lurid public sexcapades?

*****

It probably didn’t help that Ryan was a shameless flirt:

Ryan Reynolds @ Kris Allen: “Did you see our picture? We make the cutest couple ever!”

Or that Kris was enjoying his attention:

Kris Allen @ Ryan Reynolds: “Do you want to go out for lunch?”

Ryan Reynolds @ Kris Allen: “Love to! Call me and make it a date! I want flowers and a limo!”

It also probably didn’t help that Ryan insisted on lunch at The Ivy and they grabbed a table on the patio with the entire legion of paparazzi standing less than three feet away, snapping pictures of Kris with his fork in his mouth or Kris trying not to laugh with his mouth open. Ryan seemed to be immune to the paparazzi – or in this case, he was all for flirting with Kris so openly that he really didn’t care.

“You think we’ll be the new bromance in town?” Ryan said, snickering. “Kryan?”

Kris made a face and nearly choked, his eyes watering. He chewed quickly and swallowed, laughing as he shook his head. “Shhh! Don’t say it so loud or they’ll hear!”

“Awww, are you blushing? My God, I haven’t met someone who could blush like that in a long time,” Ryan announced, looking at him over the rim of his sunglasses.

Kris rolled his eyes. “Kryan? Seriously? That was so bad, dude, so bad!”

Ryan leaned back in his chair and kicked at Kris’s foot with his own. He looked over to the paparazzi standing over each other and gave them a Hollywood smile. “When you sell our pictures, can you make sure to call us ‘Kryan’?”

Kris blushed.

Twitter went crazy in less than an hour. ‘#Kryan’ was turning out to be a stunning hit.

*****

He probably shouldn’t have dropped his guard and let someone take that picture of Ryan kissing him at Andre’s in the Cigar Lounge of the Monte Carlo in Vegas. Kris was in town doing some press and playing a small, informal gig at the Monte Carlo when he invited Ryan to hang out with him and Cale. He was surprised that Ryan showed up in Vegas in four hours, right on time for complementary steak dinners at Andre’s and then relaxing with some wonderful cognacs and thick stogies.

Cale ditched them around 2 AM and Kris was floating on the warm buzz of alcohol and tobacco, Ryan’s arm slung over his shoulders, both of them laughing at – Kris doesn’t even remember what was so hilarious – and how Ryan had kind of leaned Kris back in his arms and pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth.

He was laughing against Ryan’s mouth, his eyes squinched up, face flushed a deep red, and Ryan’s hand kind of sliding down his hip. Actually, whoever took that picture, Kris had to admit that they both looked really good. Kris was even wearing a suit!

When Kris walked out of LAX, he was surprised by the mass of photographers waiting for him.

“Kris! Are you and Ryan serious?”  
“Is Ryan Reynolds gay?”  
“Did you turn Ryan gay?”  
“Can you tell us about your kiss?”  
“Are you the secret reason why Ryan dumped Scarlett?”

Kris stared at them in horror. He didn’t know what else to do so he ran back into the airport, the paparazzi hot on his heels. Kris flagged down the nearest security guard, clutching his carry-on bag in his arms. “Hey, I’m gonna need a little help here, please!”

And they took him into a secured area, pushing back the paparazzi so that Kris could find alternative means to leave the airport. The Chief of Security of LAX wasn’t very pleased with him. He called four of the burliest security officers to escort Kris through a series of underground passageways with a private SUV waiting for him beyond the access door.

“Next time, Mr Allen, we’d like a little more heads up,” the Chief said, sternly.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I didn’t even know that that was gonna happen,” he said, seriously. “And I’d never cause any kind of inconvenience or safety hazards at LAX.”

The Chief seemed to believe him and the driver took Kris to his house, but about a block down his street, the SUV stopped because there were lines of cars and vans parked down his neighborhood, staking out his house.

“Uh, would you mind taking me to, uh, the Chateau Marmont Hotel, please?”

The driver nodded silently, deftly moving the SUV back down the street. Kris bit his lip as some of the paparazzi spotted their SUV and ran for their cars.

“Ohmygod, I don’t believe this,” Kris muttered to himself. He pulled out his iPhone and sent a quick text off to Ryan:

Chased by paparazzi! Headed to Chateau Marmont!

A few seconds later, Ryan sent a reply:

Stay cool. Want me to come over to keep you company?

Kris scratched his chin, staring at the text.

Only if you come over incognito! :(

Gotcha. See you soon.

A moment later, Ryan sent another text:

Hey, sorry about all that. Didn’t think it would get so crazy. Your fans are insane.

Kris sat back in the seat, sinking down as far as he could. The windows were tinted and the SUV was unmarked, but he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he’d be stuck in a hotel for the rest of the year.

He tapped the Twitter app on his iPhone to check his page and found dozens of messages from various people who followed him…

But still nothing from Adam.

*****

“I think you need to go bigger,” Ryan said, sprawled on the plush armchair in Kris’s gorgeous private cottage room. “I mean, if you really want Adam’s attention. Apparently, this is still kind of G-rated for him – or for you.” He gave Kris a thoughtful look. “No, it’s too G-rated for him. This kind of stuff isn’t going to ping his radar.”

Kris frowned and made a face. “Ryan, I appreciate that you want to help me but, I mean, aren’t you worried about your Hollywood image or whatever?”

Ryan snorted and made a rueful expression. “The game’s not the same in Hollywood.”

“What does that mean?”

“My heterosexuality isn’t under scrutiny,” he said, smirking at Kris. “Ours is not a serious enough bromance for anyone to really say anything to me about it.”

Kris balked. “But—but—but my hetero…” He broke off and sighed. “Is it because I’m bi?”

Ryan laughed and then grinned at Kris for a long moment. “It’s because you’re not threatening enough.”

“What?”

“No, that’s it!” Ryan said, snapping his fingers and standing up. “We’re not threatening enough. Everyone believes that we’re just close friends with nothing between us. You need someone hotter than me.”

Kris chuckled. “Hotter than you? Ego much, RR?”

“I’m saying that you need to find someone who will turn Adam’s head,” he said, walking across the living room and sitting down next to Kris. “You know him the best. Who would he think is a threat?”

“Adam doesn’t think like that.”

“Sure he does.”

Kris shook his head. “No, he really doesn’t. He’s not insecure—“

“Everyone in this town is insecure. Trust me. It comes with the job.”

“Okay, then he doesn’t feel that way about me.”

Ryan ducked his head and looked at Kris. “You’re kidding, right? Scarlett and I watched American Idol when you and Adam were on it together. We voted for both of you like a million times! No one can fake that kind of chemistry.”

“I honestly don’t know who would make Adam pay attention.”

Ryan nodded. “Well, then you’re just going to have to find out through trial and error, aren’t you?”

And that was how “Operation: Kris Flirts With Everyone” came to be.

*****

Kris was surprised to find out that Ryan Reynolds had the instincts of a wartime general and was as stealthy as a ninja. Operation: Kris Flirts With Everyone started immediately. In fact, they went on Kris’s Twitter page and started searching for every hot guy and girl they could find, whether or not the person was a celebrity, musician, writer, dancer, producer, grocery store clerk. If the person was hot and had a Twitter account, Kris was going to get real friendly.

“It’s play time,” Ryan murmured, typing in names and adding them to Kris’s following list.

“I don’t know these people,” Kris protested, frowning. “I mean, I know their names and what they do, but I don’t know them. They don’t know me. How am I supposed to be flirting with them?”

“It’s Twitter, Kris, this is how things work.” Ryan gave a sly grin. “I’ll show you what I mean.”

“Oh no, what’re you gonna do?”

He watched as Ryan clicked on Zachary Quinto’s page. “What—“

Kris Allen @ Zachary Quinto: “Your hair looks gorgeous.”

“WHAT!” Kris yelled as Ryan clicked on the Tweet button. “No! No, no, no! Why did you do that?”

Ryan grabbed Kris’s hand and pulled him away from his laptop. Kris winced. No doubt that was going to get retweeted a billion times!

“Oh look! Not even ten seconds since it was tweeted. Forty new tweets,” Ryan singsonged, grinning widely at Kris. He scrolled down the list and Kris tried to ignore all of the “weird” messages like:

“Are you cheating on Ryan?”  
“When are you getting a haircut?”  
“Please cut your hair!”  
“We love Kryan!”  
“What’s up with you and Quinto?”  
“OMG it’s Krinto! Yay!”  
“Chris Pine is going to kick your ass!”

Ryan laughed. “Ohh, I think you’re poaching on someone else’s territory.”

“I’m not poaching at all! I don’t poach!” Kris said, staring at the screen.

They both looked at the message from Chris Pine:

Chris Pine @ Kris Allen: “Really? Looking for styling tips, Allen?”

And then:

Chris Pine @ Kris Allen: “You’re pretty enough, but not as pretty as me.”

Kris closed his eyes and dropped his face in his hands.

A moment later, Ryan laughed as he refreshed the screen. “Welllll…guess who replied.”

He couldn’t resist. He looked up to see a message from Zachary:

Zachary Quinto @ Kris Allen: “Thank you Kris Allen! Ignore Pine. You ARE pretty and my hair IS gorgeous.”

“YES!” Ryan said, holding up Kris’s hand and giving him a high five.

Kris kind of felt bad. He felt like he was using Ryan; he felt like he was using Zachary. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea?”

Ryan gave him a shark-like look. “Do you or do you not want Adam’s attention?”

He was so weak. “Yeah.”

“Then don’t wuss out now, Kris. Zach and Chris are waiting for you to play.”

Kris scratched his nose and looked up at Ryan. “You sure you’re not like pimping me out to Hollywood or something?”

Ryan smiled, everything about his face showing good humor. “I have a contacts list of 840 people in my phone and if you have to flirt with every single one of them to get Adam’s attention, then you’re going to do it.”

Kris swallowed and blinked rapidly. “Okay.”

*****

Ryan didn’t believe in flirting with just one person at a time. Oh no. He took control of Kris’s Twitter page and was determined to flirt his way through Kris’s entire list of following and followers. God only knew what kind of trouble Kris was going to be in once this was over.

He crashed on the bed, his head throbbing after he talked to his mama, his assistant, and his ex-wife.

“Kristopher, I just don’t understand why you keep putting yourself into these situations,” Kris’s mama said, letting out a soft sigh.

He couldn’t tell her it was because he was trying to get Adam’s attention.

”You checked into the Chateau Marmont? How long are you going to be there? What room are you in? Does the consierge staff know not to release to anyone that you’re—oh God, Kris, did you check in under your real name? Crap. I bet the paparazzi are already camped out around the hotel. Are you in a room or in a cottage or what? Keep away from windows. They have cameras, Kristopher.”

His life was so strange.

Katy was, as usual, the only normal person in his life. He whispered Ryan’s plan to her over the phone and Katy laughed, throaty and rich, and she said to have fun and go for it.

“What’s the worst that could happen? Adam doesn’t get it and you make a ton of new friends,” she said, wisely.

Kris sighed and thanked her. He always felt a little twinge of regret that they weren’t able to make things work, but he let it go. He closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers on his temples, the sharp pains starting behind his eyes.

Ryan was tapping his ankle and Kris opened his eyes, looking up at him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kris said, shoving a pillow under his head. “What’s up?”

“Well, I flirted with 92 people—“

“OHMYGOD. Ryan, you’re killing me.”

“—and they’re trending you as #twitterflirt @ Kris Allen now.”

Kris blinked up at him. “Can they do that?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Twitterflirt?” He said, unable to hide his smile.

Ryan nodded. “Uh-huh.”

“Do I want to know who I’ve been flirting with?”

Ryan smiled. “I think you’ll be pleased by the responses. Keep up the flirting. Don’t make all that work be for nothing.” He picked up his jacket from a nearby armchair. “I’m going to head back to my place.”

Kris grumbled as he slipped off the bed, walking Ryan out to the living room and then to the cottage sliding glass door to the back patio. “Thanks, man, for hanging out with me and for, you know, helping with the, uh, operation.”

Ryan hugged him and laughed against his head. “You’re my friend and I love you. If Adam’s too much of a dumb schmuck to figure it out, then maybe you’re better off without him.”

Kris gave a one shouldered shrug. “Maybe.”

“But I doubt that he’s a dumb schmuck – he’s probably just slow.” Ryan waved to him as he pulled on his sunglasses, stepping out on the patio. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Maroon 5 totally adopted you. Adam Levine – hey, his initials are AL, too – said that he wants to meet you. You should totally tweet that you’re meeting ‘AL’ later for a boys night out or something.”

Kris leaned against the patio door and smiled. “Thanks, Ryan, you’re a good friend.”

“I am the best, aren’t I? Kryan lives!” Ryan shouted, raising both of his arms into the air and letting out a loud whoop.

*****

Adam Lambert – Interlude

Adam stared at the screen of his phone, frowning as he scrolled down the recent replies on Kris’s Twitter page. When the hell did Kris become friends with all of these Hollywood people? God, was he like selling out or something? Just how much attention did Kris need anyway? Adam was really concerned because Kris was, to be honest, kind of naïve and kind of a pushover. He didn’t get what was going on, but obviously something was going on. For the past couple of months, Kris’s Twitter page seemed to be like a Who’s Who of Hollywood.

@ Kris Allen: “You and AL2 look hot together!”

Who was AL2?

@ Kris Allen: “Are you getting ink done?”

Kris Allen: “Thinking about getting a tramp stamp! What do you guys think?” http://twitpic.com/KrisInTattooParlor

Adam clicked on the link to see a picture of Kris smirking and making one of his silly faces while holding up a picture of an outline of a butterfly, his body turned slightly, pointing to his lower back.

KevinSpacey @ Kris Allen: “Nice meeting you, kiddo, on Leno last week. Love your new stuff.”

Adam frowned. He totally missed Kris on Leno. He was going to have to find the clip on YouTube later and watch it.

@ Kris Allen: “When are you going to jam with AL2?”

Zachary Quinto @ Kris Allen: “Won’t #Kryan be jealous if you hang out with AL2?”

@ Kris Allen: “Hey Kris your attempt at a goatee was ridiculous! Also, get a haircut please!”

Adam smirked. He had to admit that Kris’s long and floppish hair made him look like he was 12-years old. He was also glad that he wasn’t the only one getting stupid fan messages about shaving. For God’s sake, it was just a little facial hair.

Adam Levine @ Kris Allen: “Does this make us #Kradam2? I like it!”

Fuck! Adam Levine was AL2? What the fuck? #Kradam 2? Why was Kris hanging out with Adam Levine? How the hell was this fair?

Ryan Reynolds @ Kris Allen: “What happened to #Kryan?? Don’t you love me anymore?”

Adam thought that “Kryan” was the stupidest name mashing in history. And when the hell did Kris and Ryan Reynolds become buddy buddy?

@ Kris Allen: “You’re still number 1 #twitterflirt!”

Chris Pine @ Zachary Quinto @ Kris Allen: “Come over later for burgers and spankings.”

Chris Pine @ Zachary Quinto @ Kris Allen: “Damn you autocorrect!”

Kris Allen @ Chris Pine: “Wow. Spankings, huh? I’m not into that, you know.”

Chris Pine @ Kris Allen: “Probably because you’ve never had a spanking for being a GOOD boy.”

Kris Allen @ ChrisPine: “Well, I am a good boy.”

Katy Allen @ Kris Allen @ Chris Pine: “Kris is a very, very good boy!”

Kris Allen @ Katy Allen: “OMG! Katy! I’m telling your mother!”

Adam narrowed his eyes and glared hard at the messages. What the hell was going on?

@ Kris Allen: “When are you going to play in my town?”

Neil Lambert @ Kris Allen: “If my brother read that, he’s probably seething and eating a whole pie.”

“What the fuck?” He murmured, shaking his head. “Neil, you punk ass little bitch.”

He thumbed through his favorites and dialed Neil’s number. The phone rang twice. “What the fuck, Neil?”

There was a pause and it irritated Adam to no end. “You’re not even going to let me say hello first.”

“Fuck hello. What the hell are you are doing writing about me on Kris’s Twitter page?”

Neil laughed and Adam clenched his hand into a fist. No one got him angrier than his kid brother. “Man, you really don’t have a clue, do you?”

“Well, why don’t you fill me in? I know you must be dying to.”

“Do you know what your boy has been up to these last couple of months?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “First of all, he’s not my boy. And second of all, no.”

“Huh,” Neil murmured. “You guys fighting?”

“What? No, of course not!”

“That sounded kind of defensive. Are you sure you didn’t piss him off or something?”

Adam growled. “Why would I piss off Kris Allen? That boy doesn’t get angry.”

Neil laughed. “All right, if you say so.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Look, I don’t have time to deal with your neurotic post-bromance issues with Kris. You should just man up and talk to him.”

Adam kicked at his coffee table. “I don’t have issues with Kris, dipshit. I’ve been busy with my album, you know. It’s not like I have any time to—to babysit him in LA or whatever.”

“Babysit him?”

Adam sighed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Right,” Neil drawled, snickering to himself. It grated on Adam and he wanted to reach through the phone and punch Neil in the head. “Whatever. Anyway, I have things to do so catch you later.”

Adam stared at his phone and thumbed the end call button, tossing the phone on the couch cushion. “Jackass!”

He had let his friendship with Kris kind of fall to the sidelines. They were both busy with their careers and their lives. He couldn’t be expected to hang out with Kris all the time now that Kris was living in LA. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to stay friends with him, he did, he loved Kris. But Adam had this plan to make a move to put his connection to American Idol to bed. He had some awesome ideas for his new album and he didn’t want to be constantly held back and maybe he was kind of letting go of his American Idol friendships a little, to kind of disconnect with them. He didn’t think it was wrong. It was a…sacrifice for the possible longevity of his career!

Yeah, okay, that was all total bullshit.

He sighed and picked up his phone, browsing through his contacts to the K’s until he came to Kris’s number. He stared at the contact page, his thumb brushing over Kris’s name.

*****

“Are you dating?” Katy said, her voice friendly through the speaker phone.

Kris rolled on his stomach on his bed, looking at his iPhone propped up on his pillow. “Nope.”

“I wish you would.”

“Why? Are you seeing anyone?”

“I’d feel better if you dated someone first.”

Kris rolled his eyes. “If you’re interested in someone, Katy, you don’t have to wait for me to date – you might be waiting for a long time and one of us has to have some kind of romance in our lives. I want you to go out and meet someone who’s going to be good for you. So…come on, spill the beans. Who is he? And if you go out with him, tell him that your ex-husband is going to punch his face in if he’s not a gentleman.”

He smiled when Katy chuckled. “He works with Meredith. His name is Jim and he’s a civil engineer for the city. I’ve met him a couple of times, you know, when we all go out for drinks. I don’t think he cares that I’m Kris Allen’s ex-wife.”

Kris groaned and hid his face in his comforter. “Aw, come on, Katy!”

She laughed and he smiled, turning his face to the side. “So if he asks me out, I’ll probably say yes.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, feeling a little twinge in his gut. They were divorced but they were still best friends and he was glad he wasn’t back in Conway to see her date.

“So how’s Operation: Get Adam coming along?”

Kris snorted, feeling his face heat up. “OMG, please don’t call it that. Ryan calls it Operation: Kris Flirts With Everyone and that’s not all that better either.”

“Progress report, Kristopher.”

“Nothing to report,” he said, sighing softly. “I haven’t heard from him at all.”

“You could just call him or text him, you know.”

Kris shrugged and made a sound that meant ‘Adam should be the one to reach out to him’. Katy laughed again.

“Men are so stubborn.”

“All the guys think I need to rev things up.” He said, softly.

“What does that mean?”

Kris bit his lip. “Don’t be too surprised by any, uh, weird upcoming tabloid things.”

“Really? And what kind of naughty things are you going to be doing, Kristopher Neil Allen?”

“Nothing!” Kris said, his eyes widening. “Just…you know, a lot of public flirting. I think? I don’t know, Ryan has this whole plan.”

“He’s turning into a total busybody,” she said, amused. “Maybe you should date him.”

“No way!” Kris laughed. “I just think he’s got a lot of free time on his hands these days. He says he’s taking a short break from making movies…so yeah…”

“You know I love you and wish you and Adam will get it together.”

“I know. Love you, too,” he said, running his finger down the side of his phone. “Miss you lots, babe.”

“You can always come home for a visit.”

He shook his head, even though he knew she wouldn’t be able to see him. “Can’t. It’s just…too soon?”

He heard her sigh. “You know, they’re not all homophobes here—“

“It’s not that. I just don’t want to have to deal with everyone talking about why we divorced. I know I’m a big chicken but—“

“I know,” she murmured, kindly. “But I never told anyone that I blamed you for what happened. I mean, it takes two people to make a marriage work.”

“You know I’m sorry about it all, right?”

“I know. And I’m sorry, too.” She said, softly. They were quiet with each for a long moment. It was one of those things that Kris missed the most. He missed just being with someone and being quiet, not having to worry about that quiet, not trying to fill it with something. “I’m going to go do some stuff. Want to talk on Sunday?”

“Yeah,” he said, his voice kind of choked up. He cleared his throat and forced himself to smile. “Tell me all about your date, okay?”

“Okay, but only if you promise to go on a date of your own and not some set up tabloid thing to get Adam’s attention.”

“No promises,” he said, laughing. “Love you, talk to you soon.”

“Love you, too. Bye, Kris.”

He thumbed the end call button and climbed up higher on his bed, turning on his back to stare up at the ceiling. Maybe Katy was right. He should date again. Maybe his time with Adam had gone by and it was just something that happened after all the intensity of Idol and touring together. Maybe what Kris felt was due to being in each other’s orbit nearly 24/7 for those few months – the more intense because they had no one else but each other.

He wondered if he was ready to go on a “real” date.

He admitted that he wasn’t the kind of guy to be alone for a long period of time. He was the kind of guy who loved being in a relationship and he was always a better man when he had someone to love and when someone loved him. He was that guy. So yeah, he thought he was ready to date.

And then he thought about who he’d ask.

*****

His name was Lucian and he was a producer friend of Jim Cantiello’s at MTV. Lucian was low key and cute and genuinely nice.

He was tall like Adam. He had dark brown almost black hair and blue eyes like Adam. He was a music and drama theory major in college and spent his early years working around LA’s theater world – like Adam. Kris wondered if Cantiello set them up because he was so like Adam and it kind of made Kris…unhappy?

He was well mannered and soft spoken, a bit shy and very sweet. But something happened half way through dinner and Kris forgot to compare Lucian to Adam. Lucian, it turned out, had a snarky sense of humor that he was desperately hiding under the surface and Kris stared at him open-mouthed for a long moment, wondering where this hilarious guy was the whole time. He liked him better than the Adam-like Lucian.

“I didn’t want you to think that I was a jerk,” Lucian said, smiling at him.

“So how much of that nice guy act was just an act?”

Lucian raised his eyebrow. “How much of your nice guy act is just an act, Kris?”

Kris’s smile widened and he bit his lip, kicking Lucian’s foot with his shoe. “Want to get out of here?”

“Are you really going to put out on our first date?” He said, excitedly.

Kris snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’ll be lucky to get a hug from me at the end of the night, man.”

Lucian laughed, his blue eyes bright with amusement and happiness. Kris liked that Lucian was a happy guy. There didn’t seem to be any kind of real darkness in him. Kris appreciated the lack of high drama.

And even though Kris didn’t put out with Lucian on their first date, he did let Lucian end their date with a very nice kiss that made Kris’s legs shake a little. Lucian pulled away and smiled at him, stroking his face with his hand, and said that he couldn’t wait until their next date.

Kris wore a stupid grin on his face for weeks after, going into their second and third and seventh date.

The tabloids and Kris’s fans liked Lucian a lot, too. Kris had a lot of fun twitterflirting with Lucian.

Kris Allen @ Lucian: “I was in IKEA and I saw the most awesome lamp so I got it for you.”

Lucian @ Kris Allen: “You bought me a lamp! Awesome! Thank you.”

Kris Allen @ Lucian: “It goes with your bedroom stuff.”

Lucian @ Kris Allen: “Sweet! Bring it over this weekend and we can test it out!”

Kris Allen @ Lucian: “Test out the lamp? LOL!”

Lucian @ Kris Allen: “In the bedroom. Wink Wink!”

So, of course, that was when Adam decided to come back into Kris’s life.

*****

Lucian was one of the best guys he had ever dated – not that Kris had a lot of experience dating guys, but Lucian was really one of the best. And not only that, he thought of Lucian as a really good friend. He liked him a lot.

He brought Kris food…from Chik-fil-A! And knowing how much Lucian hated fast food, the fact that he would even go find a Chik-fil-A to get him lunch while he was at the studio, well, Kris felt that deserved something.

But Lucian was going to be a total gentleman about that, too. He said that they shouldn’t rush into things and that if Lucian was the first guy that Kris was going to date, he wanted Kris to be sure. They could still fool around, but Lucian wanted to wait.

Kris stared at him. “What? But I’m not some innocent…flower!”

Lucian chuckled. “You kind of are, Kris.” He laughed even harder at Kris’s annoyed expression. “Trust me, I want to rip your clothes off and suck your cock and beg you to fuck me – but maybe you could consider that I’m not ready for that yet?”

Kris felt like a first class jerk. “Sorry, Lucian, I was out of line.”

“It’s all right, we’ve got time.”

Kris hugged him and gladly accepted the heavy bag of Chick-fil-A and took his hand, dragging him into the empty production booth to listen to the new tracks. “Come on, you can listen and give me professional feedback while I eat.”

He watched, kind of nervously, as Lucian listened to the rough cut of the song. He tapped is hand on his knee and got this far away look on his face, concentrating on the music and lyrics. Kris snarfed down his food and wiped his hands on his jeans when Lucian turned and smiled at him.

“If you clean your rough vocals and fix that last part right after the bridge, I think it’ll be good enough to fit with the rest of the songs for your album,” he said, seriously.

“Thanks,” Kris said, taking a deep breath and kind of puffing out his chest with pride. He stretched and watched as Lucian looked him over. He grinned, pulling up his arms a little more so that his tee-shirt went up a little to show Lucian his belly and a little trail of hair. Lucian licked his lips, dropping his eyes on Kris’s crotch area and Kris let out a victorious chuckle.

“You know, you are a little tease,” Lucian growled seductively, walking over to Kris and bending down so that his hands were on either side of Kris’s shoulders, gripping the back of the couch. “Such a bad little boy. Do you know what happens to bad little boys like you?”

“I always thought Kristopher was the last of the good boys.”

They both turned to see Adam leaning against the doorway, smirking at them. Lucian stood up and took a couple of steps away, looking from Kris to Adam and then back at Kris again.

“Adam?” Kris said, his eyes widening. “Wow. I, uh, didn’t expect to see you…”

“I was upstairs working on a couple of new tracks for my album when I heard that you were in here working on yours,” he said, pushing off the door frame and walking towards them. He held out his hand to Lucian. “I’m Adam.”

Lucian gave him a warm smile, shaking his hand. “Lucian. Your first album was pretty terrific so I can’t wait to hear what you’re going to do next.”

“Thank you.” He said, giving Lucian a long look over, and then looked at Kris. “So…”

Kris stood up and looked at Adam. He was still pretty damn gorgeous – hair shiny and healthy, blue eyes lined perfectly, lips glossy. The last time Kris saw Adam without all of this was back when they were roommates. He kind of missed that Adam.

“It’s been a long time. How’ve you been, man?” Kris said, taking a hesitant step towards Adam, opening his arms for a hug.

He was relieved to feel Adam tense a little at first and then hugging him back, large and warm hands moving over his back. Just like old times. Kris took a quick moment to savor it, inhaling Adam’s smell – some kind of vanilla musk mixed with tobacco and lemons. It turned Kris on like nothing before.

Kris pulled away jerkily and then turned to Lucian, moving so that he was standing closer to him.

“So…”

Adam smiled at him. “So…”

Lucian raised his eyebrows. “So…”

Kris scratched his chin. “Well, uh, I do have some things I need to finish…”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t plan to stay long,” Adam said, nodding. “I just thought since we were here, I should come say hello.” He looked at Kris. “I miss your face, baby.”

“Oh. Um. Yeah, we should…uh…”

“Should have lunch together or something,” Lucian said, rescuing Kris from stupidity.

“Yeah!” Kris said, nodding fervently. “Definitely.”

“Sure, sounds good,” Adam murmured, waving at them as he walked out of the room.

Kris didn’t realize that he was holding his breath until he felt Lucian’s hand on the back of his neck.

“You okay?”

He shrugged. “That was weird. Wasn’t that weird to you?”

“I wouldn’t know,” he murmured, caressing Kris’s head. “Is it true that Kradam is dead?”

Kris gasped, feeling a sharp something in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lip and then looked up at Lucian. “I think maybe it is.”

Lucian gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that. I’ll see you later tonight? Come over to my place, I’ll make us dinner.”

“Yeah, that’ll be great,” he said, forcing a smile for Lucian.

*****

Kris was a sweaty mess as he pushed the mower across his front lawn. He took off his wet shirt and tossed it on the front porch, sliding his dark sunglasses over his eyes to ward off the bright California sun. Why was it so much brighter here than in Conway? It took him longer to adjust to California sunlight than learn how to live there.

The mower chomped away half the yard when he saw a black car pull into his driveway. He looked up to see Adam in his Mustang, grinning out at him.

Again, it was kind of weird. The last time he saw Adam was a week ago at the studio. He shut off the mower as Adam got out of the car, long legs in black jeans, black tee-shirt, and huge black sunglasses. Kris wiped his hands on his long shorts as he walked across the yard towards Adam.

“Hey!”

“You know, you can actually hire people to do that, right?” Adam said, smiling at him.

Kris shrugged. “I like doing it myself. It makes me feel normal.”

He gestured for Adam to follow him towards the garage and into the house. He let out a meaningful sigh, enjoying the coolness of his air conditioned house. Kris walked into the kitchen and turned on the faucet. He splashed water on his face and on the back of his neck. He grabbed the nearby towel and dried off, turning to look at Adam.

“I’m gonna have a beer. Want something?”

“I’ll just have some water,” Adam said, leaning against the counter, watching him as he walked around his kitchen. He grinned as he pulled off his sunglasses, hooking it into the front collar of his shirt, blue eyes trailing appreciatively down his chest.

Kris handed him a bottle of water as he twisted off the top of his beer, taking a very long drink. He felt kind of like he needed it. As much as he wanted Adam to be there, he was still kind of…unnerved by it. He was kind of bitter that he had to become the # 1 twitterflirt and date other guys to get Adam’s attention.

“So I don’t have to ask you what’s been going on in your life, huh?” Adam said, chuckling softly. “I mean, you Twitter about everything and you’ve been…kind of out of character for you so I thought to come and see how you were doing.”

Kris leaned against the counter across from Adam. “I’m doing all right.” He grinned, taking a smaller sip of his beer. “I mean, I’m starting to feel like I belong here in LA and I’ve been having a lot of fun meeting new people.”

“Mmmm,” Adam murmured, raising his eyebrow. “Having fun, huh? So how’s Lucian?”

“He’s great. He’s, uh, in New York for two weeks, working on his TV project. Why?”

“Just curious,” he said, grinning. “You know, I’ve met him before. Actually, I fucked him…maybe three years ago? Something like that. He’s a total bottom.”

Kris stared at him, feeling his face getting hot. His finger traced the label on his beer bottle and he clenched his hand tight around it so that he wouldn’t throw it at Adam.

“It’s none of your business.”

Adam shrugged, his eyes narrowing at Kris. “Just looking out for you, baby. To be honest, you’re new to the scene and WeHo is a small town that likes to fuck each other and gossip about it.”

“Well, uh, thanks for the head’s up but I got to finish mowing the lawn and—“

“Sure, I understand,” Adam said, pulling his sunglasses from his collar and putting them on. “Next time, I should probably call in advance instead of just popping over, you know, like in the old days.”

Kris did remember…he had missed those days.

“Let me walk you out.”

“It’s no problem, I know my way,” he called, heading for the door to the garage. It slammed a little loudly as he left and Kris sighed, leaning his elbows on the counter, frowning slightly.

It was too weird. The guy that he was dating also slept with Adam Lambert. It was just too weird.

He pulled out his iPhone from the pocket of his shorts and scrolled down for Lucian’s number, hitting the call button with his finger before he chickened out. He held the phone against his ear and listened to it ring.

“Hey, Kris, good timing! I was just on a break,” Lucian said, his voice warm and affectionate.

“How’s your project coming along?”

“It’s good, Kris, real good,” he murmured, his tone dropping a little bit. “So…what’re you doing?”

Kris laughed, shaking his head. “Just working on mowing the lawn, nothing special.”

“Considering that you mow your own lawn in LA, I’d say that’s pretty damn special,” he said, chuckling.

Kris tapped his fingers on the counter and he heard Lucian sigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“What? Noth—“

“Don’t say nothing, Kris. I can hear it in your voice. What’s wrong?”

“Have…were you and Adam ever together?”

There was a long silence on the other end and Kris knew that the answer was yes.

“I found out—“

“You mean Adam told you,” Lucian said, calmly. “Because I don’t talk about any of the people that I’ve been with so there was no other way that you could know.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? I hate being…blindsided like that. Not that I was expecting to be blindsided by Adam but—“

“It’s not something that meant anything to me – to either of us. We hooked up, that was the extent of it, Kris. Do you want to tell me about the people you’ve hooked up with?”

Kris sighed. “The only other person I’ve ever been with is Katy and the whole world knows that.”

“Sorry, that came out badly,” Lucian said, softly. “He’s totally sabotaged our relationship.”

“I’m in love with Adam.”

Kris gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes closed. He made a face, waiting for Lucian’s response.

But Lucian just laughed. It was a soft laugh. “I know you are, Kris.”

“I’m sorry. I’m such a jerk.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not going to say that this was one of your best moments,” he said, chuckling slightly. Kris did feel like a heel and he winced, trying to figure out how to make it up to Lucian. “Do you want me to stop following you on Twitter now?”

And Kris laughed because Lucian was still a good friend.

*****

“Asshole!” Ryan growled.

“Asshole,” Chris agreed, nodding forlornly.

Zach sighed and gave Kris a kind smile. “Asshole.”

Ryan leaned against Kris. “It’s unanimous. Adam Lambert is a fucking asshole.”

“I know he acted like a jerk but—“

“No, Kris, don’t make excuses for him,” Ryan said, frowning. “I don’t know why you give that guy so many chances when it’s clearly obvious that he doesn’t give a shit about you and he’s only in it to make your life hell.”

Kris flinched. “He’s not like that.”

Ryan, Chris, and Zach groaned.

“Look, guys, I appreciate this, I do, but you guys don’t know Adam like I do. I know he was totally out of line saying what he said to me but I know he didn’t mean it.” Kris prayed that he was right. He wanted to give Adam the benefit of the doubt, that he meant to…whatever, warn him off of Lucian or something. He frowned. Not that he needed warning off of Lucian because Lucian was such a great guy.

“How are things with you and Lucian?” Zach said, looking at him.

Kris shrugged. “After he got back from New York, we talked about it. I mean, I like him a lot. If Adam hadn’t said anything, I’m pretty sure I would’ve, you know, with Lucian. But now that I know they were together, it’s too weird. I mean, I was thinking about Adam having sex with Lucian when Lucian is kissing me and…”

And Kris couldn’t stop imagining sexy threesome fantasies and frantically jerking off in the privacy of his bedroom after Lucian left. Not that he was going to tell any of that to anyone.

“Anyway, Lucian is still my friend and I like him, I like hanging out with him but…” he shook his head. “It’s pretty much over though.”

“I’m sorry, man,” Ryan muttered, letting out a deep breath. “I feel like this is all my fault.”

“It’s not anyone’s fault,” Kris said, shrugging. “Sometimes friends, even the best of them, kind of fade from each other’s lives and the distance is too big to cross. I mean, I spent every second of my day with Adam for months. Months. It was more than the time I spent with my wife. It was…pretty intense.”

“He’s jealous,” Chris said, nodding, his blue eyes flashing with conviction.

“Adam doesn’t get jealous,” Kris said, dismissively.

“No, Pine’s right,” Zach said, sitting up and staring at Kris with soulful eyes. “Adam is jealous. He knew you were dating Lucian and any normal friend would never have said a word about sleeping with him in the past. He’s completely jealous.”

“But that doesn’t mean he can act like an asshole,” Ryan said, sternly.

“No, but it changes the motivation behind his asshole actions.”

Kris thought it made sense and he took a deep breath, falling back against the cushions of his couch. “I really wanted to have sex with Lucian.”

Ryan patted his leg. “I know, dude. He would’ve been good for you.”

Kris couldn’t stop the smile as he looked over at Chris and Zach. “I’ve never been with a guy. I always thought it would be Adam, but I was kind of hoping that it would’ve been Lucian.”

“Holy shit! You’re a virgin?” Chris said, looking at him.

“No, you numb nut, I was married, we did have relations, you know,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’ve just never been with a man.”

“We need to get you laid,” Ryan said, nodding.

Kris laughed, putting his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “Forget it, man, don’t try to set me up with a one night stand. I’m not that kind of guy.”

“God, you’re still saving yourself for Adam, aren’t you?” Ryan said, looking at him. “Why would you want to do that?”

“You mean besides the fact that I’m stupidly in love with him and let him ruin a possibly good relationship with Lucian. Yeah, I don’t know why either,” he let out a soft chuckle. “But I am stupidly in love with him and…I don’t know. It’s always been Adam.”

“Wow, I can’t believe you haven’t gotten out there to explore this part of yourself,” Zach said, raising his eyebrows.

“You guys forget that I married my first and only girlfriend from high school.”

He watched as they nodded solemnly.

“So what are you going to do?” Ryan said, giving him a comforting look. “What do you want me or us to do?”

Kris thought it over. Maybe this was the last straw. Maybe it was time to just let Adam go completely.

“I don’t want you guys to do anything,” he murmured, shrugging. “But I have to do something.”

Jealous or not, he was angry with Adam for ruining his chances with Lucian. He frowned for a moment and then reached for his iPhone, opening his Twitter app. With a few quick thumb movements, he sent a short and meaningful message to his Twitter page:

Kris Allen: ”Kradam is dead.”

*****

Kris wasn’t the kind of guy to carouse the infamous gay clubs of WeHo. He was more into cozy bars where he could play pool and have a few beers with friends. He liked karaoke bars where he could sing songs that he’d never perform on his stage. He attended the big LA events to be seen as part of his job, but hob-knobbing wasn’t his favorite part of promoting his career.

Kradam was dead, but Kris wasn’t. There was life after Adam and Kris wasn’t going to spend the rest of his life pining for someone who didn’t love him back the way that Kris needed.

He had to turn off his Twitter notifications to his iPhone when he received thousands of messages about his last post. The outpouring of “OMG I’m dying whyyyyyyyy?!” wasn’t unexpected, but what was unexpected was how fervently his new friends showed their support so publicly without revealing what they knew happened with Lucian and Adam.

And he kept going back to what his friends said:

Explore your options, Zachary insisted.

Meet a hot dude and get it on with him, Ryan suggested.

Fall in love with someone new, Chris urged.

Kris loved them for being so well meaning. He knew they were looking out for him and maybe they were right.

So when he decided that it was time to go out and see what the WeHo playground was all about, Kris threw on his tightest black jeans, gelled up his hair, and stepped into the skin of his new sexuality.

It was kind of sweet how all the boys in the club instantly knew who he was – Kris didn’t think they actually followed his music and touted his popularity to his previous chemistry with Adam on American Idol. He smiled and blushed as he made his way through the crowd pressing against him until he found an empty space at the packed bar.

He leaned on the counter, trying to figure out what to order, when the bartender placed a glass with neon green liquid in front of him, sliding it over.

“I didn’t order this,” Kris said to the bartender.

“It’s from me,” the bartender said, smiling at Kris.

Kris blinked and then gave a crooked grin at the gorgeous half naked man looking at him. “Oh. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” the bartender said, laughing. “You’ll probably drink free tonight so have fun with it.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. Instead, he picked up the fancy martini glass and sipped the drink, making a face at how strong and how sweet it was. It burned against his tongue and down his throat, feeling it clear up his nasal passage. “Wow.” He blinked the tears at his eyes. “That’s…what is this?”

“It’s called Sexy Beast! Let me know if you want more. I’m Ben, by the way,” the bartender called back, smiling widely. He tapped the small white napkin on the counter and Kris dropped his eyes to look at it. “That’s my number. Call me if you want to hook up.”

Kris stared at him, watching as the bartender winked at him, walking to the other end of the bar towards the group of guys waving their arms to get his attention. Kris took a deep breath, not really knowing what to do with the napkin.

Did he take it? Put it in his pocket?

Would that be a sign that he was interested? Was there a rule that if you took a number, you were obligated to call?

But if he left it, would the bartender…uh, Ben, be pissed or upset that he didn’t take it?

And was it just for hooking up? Kris understood what ‘hooking up’ meant and Kris wasn’t a hooking up kind of guy. Maybe he should take the number and call Ben later to thank him for the drink and maybe buy him some coffee?

What the hell was he supposed to do?

He sipped his drink and decided that he would figure it out later. He winced at the taste of the alcohol – something really strong with a taste of apples and lemons and something else – and turned around to lean against the bar, looking out at the sea of bodies on the dance floor.

He was surprised to see that the people in the club had turned to look at him.

Kris was always uncomfortable under the glare of the spotlight, but he accepted it because he knew that was where he performed. He liked the stage, he loved sharing his love of music with people, felt connected to them. But this…the way that everyone looked at him – curious looks, outright leers, seductive smiles, and all of them taking his measure – it made Kris nervous.

So he spun back around, gulping down the rest of his drink and setting the glass shakily on the bar counter.

Ben appeared with a different drink, setting it down in front of him. “This one is from that cutie over there.” He pointed down the bar to an exotically beautiful Asian man who waved at Kris and blew him a kiss.

Kris smiled and waved back a little awkwardly. He stared in shock when the Asian man started bouncing against the guys next to him, pointing at Kris and talking excitedly.

“Wow,” Kris said, looking at the new drink. “What is this?”

“I Want You to Fuck Me.”

Kris stared at Ben. “Excuse me?”

Ben laughed. “That’s the name of the drink!” He leaned closer to Kris. “Look, sweetie, you’re going to get a lot of attention here tonight. But one word of advice, don’t take a drink from someone if they offer it to you. You make sure all of your drinks come from me at the bar.”

“Why?”

“Damn, you’re so fucking innocent, Kris,” he said, sighing deeply. “Because you might get a drink that’s laced with drugs – not that there are drugs here – but you can’t ever be careful. Just think about it. How many guys here tonight wouldn’t like to take you home with them – one way or another?”

Kris gulped and looked at the drink that Ben placed in front of him. He looked up at Ben again.

“Right, now you’re learning,” he said, smiling. “Like I said, make sure the drinks are from me.”

“Thank you,” he said, giving Ben a nervous grin. “You wouldn’t have a bottled beer or something, would you?”

“Beer? Ohmygod, Kris, you’re in a gay bar!” Ben laughed, walking away.

Kris smirked, picking up the new drink. It was an electric blue this time. He looked down the bar at the Asian man who bought him the drink and raised his glass at him and gave a small nod of thanks, sipping the drink slowly.

Wow, it wasn’t…bad. He liked it. Of course, he wasn’t ever going to order one for himself. It was called ‘I Want You to Fuck Me’ and there was no way that that was the real name of the drink.

He finished the drink quicker than he intended, mainly because it tasted good. He was feeling warm and happy – what a fast buzz – and he felt like he was able to face the looks from the other guys in the club. Kris turned, stumbling a little bit and brushing against the guys standing next to him. He smiled apologetically at them as he leaned back against the bar again, but that seemed to have given them an opening to chat him up.

Kris remembered how to do this – chat up people – though he hadn’t done it since he was in college during that “break” with Katy. He also remembered that he wasn’t any good at it, so he was glad that the guys who were talking to him were more interested in trying to snuggle closer to him and get his attention than the other way around.

By his fourth drink, Kris was ready to hit the dance floor.

*****

Kris thought he was a pretty good dancer...under the influence of drinks that he would never order. He laughed as the guy he was dancing with grabbed him by the waist band of his jeans and pulled him in closer, grinding against him. Everyone was so friendly! Kris was happy. For the first time, he didn’t have to think about anything except having fun. The music was awesome, the beat was easy to fall into, and the men…they were all tall and gorgeous. Someone slipped in behind him, pressing close. Kris grinned, leaning back against him, raising one of his arms to curl behind the other guy’s neck. He giggled when he felt warm lips against his neck and hands wandering around his chest.

He closed his eyes and just let himself feel. He moved with the bodies against him, letting them hold him close and kiss him and touch him. It was the most liberating feeling he ever had.

Kris moaned when he felt strong hands move down his chest to his belly and then lower to cup his groin, squeezing his semi-hard cock. He smiled, melting against them, letting out a very pleased sigh. He wiggled his hips back and felt the guy’s chest vibrate with his deep purr, teeth pressing against his skin.

And then nothing. It was like the guy was ripped away from him. Kris turned around to see what was going on and he stopped, seeing Adam pushing the guy away.

“Adam, what—“

Adam grabbed him, pulling him so that Kris was pressed against his chest. He blinked up to see Adam’s blue eyes glaring down at him, mouth pressed in a thin line. Kris wiggled to try and get away from him but Adam made some kind of noise and he wrapped his arm around Kris’s back, holding him still, and then bent his head to kiss Kris’s mouth.

Kris groaned, his hands gripping Adam’s shoulders, lifting to his toes to meet Adam’s aggressive, rough kiss head on. He bit Adam’s bottom lip hard and pulled back, narrowing his eyes up at him. “I’m mad at you! You don’t deserve that!”

Adam smirked, running a hand up Kris’s neck and burying it in the thickest part of his hair, grabbing a handful and jerking his head back and holding him still. “You’re mine, Kris. You always have been. I get it now.”

A part of Kris was pleased and he felt his semi-hard cock go fully hard against Adam’s thigh. He knew Adam felt it, the way that he pressed against Kris, grinding against him, letting Kris ride him like that. But Kris was no passive thing. He reached up and grabbed Adam by the hair and pulled him down for a long, messy kiss that involved more teeth than tongue. Adam moaned into his mouth and held him so tight that Kris was nearly breathless with it.

Because the thing was, he was Adam’s, he always had been, and it was about time that Adam got that. He broke the kiss and smirked up at Adam, letting go of his hair and stroking down the side of Adam’s face. They grinned at each other and Adam started moving to the music, pulling Kris into the dance with him.

And Kris threw back his head and laughed, hanging onto to Adam, meeting that look in Adam’s eyes – that same look that Adam gave him in the early days of their friendship when Adam’s crush was the strongest, that familiar look of longing and want and desire and passion. Kris laughed, pressing his face against Adam’s chest, his arms around Adam’s neck, holding on to him.

*****

Kris opened his eyes and stared up at the unfamiliar shadows on the ceiling. He took a deep breath and turned his head to see Adam asleep beside him, head propped up on the pillow.

Oh Lord, what did I do?

Panic drove Kris out of bed. He was naked and parts of his body ached and he ignored all of that, dropping down to his hands and knees to go through the clothes on the carpet, looking for his. He sat up, clutching at the bundle in his arms, looking over at Adam who shifted on the bed. Kris held his breath, willing Adam to settle back into sleep, because there was no way that Kris was going to be able to face Adam right now.

He found his shoes and picked them up, hurrying as silently as possible out of Adam’s bedroom and down the stairs. He found the first floor bathroom and flipped on the light, his eyes blinded by the brightness. But he ignored it in favor of searching for his boxers – where were his boxers – and decided to just pull on his jeans and shoes and shirt. He’d sacrifice his boxers and socks for a quiet escape.

He looked around at the living room, patting his pockets for his pockets and remembered that he had dropped his keys and iPhone on the dining room table. He hurried to the dining room and thanked God that they were there. He grabbed them and then ran for the front door but stopped, taking a deep breath, hoping that Adam hadn’t set the alarm. He didn’t think Adam left the bed and he closed his eyes, turning the knob and opening the door, waiting for the loud scream of the alarm.

Nothing happened.

He turned the lock and then closed the door, making sure that it was locked properly, and made his way down the long driveway of Adam’s Hollywood Hills house.

This was so bad! What in the world did he do?

He turned on the phone and scrolled through the contacts looking for the number to the 24-hour taxi company. He placed his call and hurried told the dispatcher where he was and where he needed to go. Fifteen minutes.

Kris paced a few steps, rubbing his hand over his eyes. He glanced at the house and kind of ducked down, his legs and hands shaking. He sat down on the front curb and took deep breaths, clutching the phone like it was a lifeline.

He really needed to talk to someone. He needed a lifeline. He turned his phone back on again and pressed number 1 on his speed dial. He did a quick calculation of the time in Conway as the phone rang, hating that he was going to wake Katy but hoping that she would answer the phone.

“Hello?” She said, sleepily.

Breathlessly, Kris husked, “Katy, I think…I think I made a huge mistake. Can I come home for a few days?”

*****

Warning: A bit of dub-con elements, but it is consensual, just a little rough and passionate.

 

Kris told Katy everything, of course he did. She was his best friend and she knew him better than anyone. And if he trusted anyone, it would always be Katy.

“Do you want me to call him and give him a piece of my mind? Because I can totally do that. And he’d listen to me because he’s afraid of my wrath,” she said, petting his hair.

Kris rolled his eyes. “No, please don’t add fuel to the fire.”

Katy sighed and curled up behind him, spooning him close. “Kris, you have to go back to LA. Your life is there now. You have your music and your friends…and Adam is there, too.”

“Are you kicking me out?”

“I don’t like lying to our family and friends,” she said, honestly. “But I also don’t like to see you hiding.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, grabbing her hand and tucking it under his chin. “It’s just that…I feel so stupid.”

He heard her chuckle and she squeezed his hand with hers. “You don’t have to feel stupid. Love is easy; but being in love and wanting love in return, that’s the hard part. That’s the part that takes work. And if there’s one thing that I know about you is that you’ll work hard for it.”

“Not hard enough,” he murmured, grimacing.

“Cut it out,” she said, kicking his feet. “We said our apologies and forgave each other a long time ago.”

“I know, it’s just that…I miss this.”

“I know.” She kissed his cheek and pulled away. “But I’m not the person that you want this with now.”

He turned on his back and looked at her, giving her a small smile. He reached up and played with the long strands of her soft hair. “I miss you. I miss my best friend.”

“I miss you, too,” she said, grinning. “But it’s time for you to go back, Kris. You have to figure out if this is worth it – that Adam’s worth it. And to be honest, I think we both know that he is.”

He sighed. “Yeah.”

She smacked his hip playfully and got off the bed. “Okay, good, now get off your behind, Kristopher, and go get your man.”

*****

Kris came back to LA after four days of letting Katy pamper him and putting up with his general mopiness. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her for a long time, the taxi honking its horn outside her house. He sent her a $200 bouquet of white lilies as a thank you on the way to the airport and he knew that it wasn’t enough. Maybe something from Tiffany’s, too.

He spent his first night back cleaning the house. He considered getting a dog, a small breed that he could bring with him on the tour. Having a dog would let him love something unconditionally and appease that part of him that demanded unconditional love back.

Puttering around his house, he jumped when his phone rang and he hurried to his phone, looking at the picture of Lucian on the screen. He smiled, picking it up and taking Lucian’s call.

“Hey.”

“Hi pretty boy, I heard you’re back in LA,” Lucian said, his voice amused and light. “Want some company?”

Kris smiled. “Yeah, I’d love some.”

“Great, I’ll be over in about half an hour.”

“Bring pizza!”

Kris showered and put on clean sweat pants and his favorite red I Love Elmo tee-shirt. He checked the fridge to make sure that he had beer. There was a knock on the door and Kris smiled, opening the door to see Lucian holding a large pizza box.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said, giving Lucian a long hug and kissing his cheek. “Thanks for bringing food. I was getting sick of Chinese take-out.”

They settled on the couch and Kris propped his feet up on his coffee table, munching on his third piece, listening to Lucian talk about his new TV project with Nickelodeon.

“I can’t believe I’m working on a kid show,” he said, chuckling. He gave Kris a long look. “Hey, I have a crazy idea.”

“What is it?” Kris said, wiping the cheese off his mouth with the back of his hand.

Lucian sighed and handed him a napkin, which made Kris grin at him, wiping the grease off his hand and face. “I think there could be a guest spot on the show for you.”

Kris laughed. “Acting? Right. I can’t even give an interview without looking like a dork.”

“But that’s because you’re not working with a script. No, come on, Kris, think about it. If I could find a script for you, would you be interested?”

He chewed slowly and considered it. Lucian looked like he was serious about this. “Can I be a vampire?”

“No,” Lucian said, laughing. “No vampires. It’s about a bunch of teenagers. One of the main characters wants to start a music career. I’m thinking…hmmm…let me work that out and I’ll send you the script when it’s done.”

“All right,” he said, grinning. “Send me the script. I’ll talk it over with my manager and see if we can make it work.”

“Thanks, Kris.”

He turned to look at Lucian. “No way, I’m thanking you.” He leaned over to place a quick kiss on Lucian’s mouth.

“Huh,” he said, gazing at Kris. “That was a surprise.”

“Too weird?” He said, making a face. “I mean...”

“No. I liked it. I missed you.”

“I’m sorry—“

“I know, but you can’t help who you love.”

Kris drank the rest of his beer and set the empty bottle on the table. He rubbed his hands on his legs and turned to look at Lucian. “I…slept with Adam.”

“Yeah? Was it okay?”

“It was good,” he said, clearing his throat. “Actually, it was pretty fantastic. I don’t think I’ve ever…” He stopped and blushed, biting his lip when he remembered that Lucian would know just how fantastic it was with Adam. “Yeah.”

“So, what happened? Are you and Adam together now?”

Kris shook his head. “Not, uh, not quite. I was at a club and I was kind of drunk and Adam was there and we…we hooked up and—“

“Sweetie, Adam would never just hook up with you,” he said, frowning slightly. “Is that what he told you? He said that you were just a hook up?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I kind of freaked out and…left in the middle of the night.”

Lucian twirled his beer bottle between his fingers. “Is that why you took off to Conway all of a sudden?”

“Yeah, I ran away. Stayed with Katy for a few days. No one knew I was there.”

“Wow. You and Adam have serious communication issues.”

Kris groaned and ran his hands over his eyes. “I know.”

“Did you freak out because of the sex?”

“No, it wasn’t that. I liked it. A lot. And I can’t stop thinking about it. I jerk off all the time remembering everything that we did. But that’s not why I took off like that.” He plucked at the hole in his sweats. “I didn’t want Adam to tell me that that was all he wanted, you know? That after all these years, he finally got to…sleep with me and, you know, curiosity satisfied.”

Lucian snorted. “Ohmygod, Kris, I don’t think Adam would let you leave his bed. I can’t believe you left in the middle of the night like—like some—“

“Shhh! I know!” Kris hid under his hands again. “I’m a coward.”

“No, honey, you can be forgiven for cowardice but…” Lucian sighed, tugging Kris’s hands away and smiling at him. “If I were a different kind of man, I’d tell you that Adam was a slut and that all he wanted was to fuck his way through WeHo and I’d try to seduce you back into my bed.” Kris blushed and grinned, shaking his head. “But I’m your friend and I know – the whole world knows – that Adam Lambert is and always will be head over heels for you.”

“Thanks for that.”

“Then again, with both of us being bottoms, we’d never be really compatible in bed,” he said, chuckling softly. “We’d both be greedy for it and we’d always fight to be the bottom all the time.”

“I’m not greedy like that,” Kris said, laughing. “Okay, I’m probably a greedy bottom.”

Lucian reached for him, tugging him close. Kris hugged him, burying his face against Lucian’s shoulder. “Well, then it’s a good thing that we never crossed that line.”

He looked at him. “I wish things worked out with you.”

Lucian smiled, running his thumb over Kris’s bottom lip. “Want to find out what it’s like to top a guy?”

Kris stared at him. “Are you offering?”

Lucian kissed him, rolling Kris on his back. They wiggled around on the wide cushions of Kris’s couch, finding the best places to put their legs as Kris felt his entire body light up against Lucian. He let out a soft moan, closing his eyes and moving his head back as Lucian kissed and nibbled down his neck.

Kris moaned when he felt Lucian’s strong hand slip under the elastic of his sweats, curling around his cock. “Yes—“

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“Just ignore it,” Kris said, pulling Lucian closer to him and kissing him.

Lucian laughed against his mouth, his hand stroking Kris’s cock slowly expertly.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Kristopher! I know you’re in there! Open this door!”

Kris gasped, looking up at Lucian. “That’s Adam!”

“Maybe if we ignore him, he’ll go away,” Lucian purred, kissing him again.

“Hmmm…okay,” Kris agreed, wrapping his arms around Lucian’s neck.

“Goddamn it, Kris!” Adam shouted, knocking his knuckles against the picture windows to the living room.

Kris turned to look at Adam, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Open the fucking door!”

Lucian nuzzled his ear. “Maybe you should talk to him.”

“He’s pissed off.”

“If you don’t open the door, I’m going to fucking kick it in!” Adam shouted, slamming the palm of his hand against the window, glaring in at them.

“Because he’s jealous,” Lucian said, turning Kris’s face so that he was looking up at him. “He loves you and he’s jealous. You left him after sleeping with him and ignored him for days. And now he’s here and he sees you with your ex-boyfriend making out on the couch. How do you think he should feel?”

Kris bit his lip. He nodded and Lucian pulled his hand from under Kris’s sweats, both of them smoothing down their clothes and getting off the couch. He took a deep breath, tugging the hem of his shirt down to try and hide his hard on, walking to the front door and opening it.

Adam walked into the house and stared at Lucian. “Get out. I need to talk to Kris.”

“Hey, come on Adam, you can’t just come into my home and tell my friend to get out,” Kris said, crossing his arms.

Lucian just gave a small grin. “I think I should go. I’ll talk to you later?”

Kris nodded, raising his face for a quick kiss. “Sorry.”

“Trust me, I understand.” Lucian closed the door as he left, giving Kris a wide smile.

“That was really rude, Adam,” he said, walking into the living room. He turned around to see Adam staring at him, his eyes moving from Kris’s mussed up hair, his mouth, and down to his groin where his loose sweats didn’t hide the fact that his hard on hadn’t gone away.

“Where have you been? I’ve been texting and calling and tweeting you for days!”

Kris shrugged. “I went home to visit Katy.”

“You went home to visit your ex-wife?”

He frowned. “I went home to visit my best friend. What’s it to you?”

“So you sleep with me and then you run back to your best friend and freeze me out? You left in the middle of the night! What the hell is that, Kris? Was I just a hook up?” Adam shouted at him, his face flushed red.

Kris opened his mouth and stared at him. What?

“You know, okay, I’ve done some asshole things to you and I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay! But I never thought that you’d just fuck me over like that and—and what? Are you and Lucian back together now? You got what you wanted from me and now you’re back with your little bottom-happy boyfriend?”

Kris made a face. Was this a dream?

“Say something, goddamn it! I think you owe me that much!”

“I—Lucian—“

“Don’t fucking say his name,” Adam hissed, stalking across the room and grabbing Kris’s face, looking at him. “I told you that you were mine and I fucking meant it.”

Kris whimpered as Adam kissed him, rough and deep, his tongue sweeping into Kris’s mouth. Strong arms curled around him, pulling Kris against him. He tried to find his balance, moving to his toes, his other foot flung out, trying to find something to brace it against. He used his arms around Adam’s shoulders, groaning when Adam released his mouth, going straight for his hot spots on his earlobes and neck, ruthlessly sucking and kissing and nipping them.

Adam dragged them to the carpet and he rolled Kris on his back, grabbing his wrists and pinning his hands above his head. He made some kind of growl and jerked down Kris’s sweatpants, pulling them to his thighs.

“Are you hard for him or hard for me?”

Kris bit his lip, staring up at Adam, wondering what he was going to do.

Adam narrowed his eyes, seeing something on Kris’s face. He smirked. “Hard for me.”

He wrapped his hand around Kris’s cock and stroked him hard, right under the head that made his legs tremble. Kris groaned, closing his eyes and sinking down on the carpet, letting Adam have him.

“Yeah,” he whispered, panting at Adam.

He arched into Adam’s strokes, moaning with need.

“You’ve been driving me fucking crazy for months,” he said, throaty and low. “For years, if you want to know the truth.”

Kris groaned, undulating his hips and fucking into Adam’s hand. “Please!”

“Flirting with every single guy in LA. Playing with boys that don’t deserve you. Throwing it in my face.”

“More, Adam!”

Adam added a delicious twist to his up strokes and Kris clenched, so close to coming.

“I was so fucking jealous of Lucian. I hated him for being with you when it should’ve been me. I hated all of your new friends!”

Kris panted, wriggling under Adam, curling one of his legs over Adam’s hips. “Please, come on, don’t stop—“

“Fucking with my head,” Adam snarled, biting kisses down Kris’s neck. “Fucking around with me when you know I love you.”

Kris opened his eyes and looked at Adam, shock and pleasure running through his body. He made a loud happy noise, squeezing his eyes shut as Adam stroked him fast, coming into his hand, his whole body shuddering against Adam.

Adam touched him gently, spreading the wetness down Kris’s cock. He kept his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath.

“Because I do, you know, I do love you,” Adam whispered against his ear.

*****

Kris grinned as he pushed Adam on his back, bouncing slightly on the bed. He scrambled on top of him, knees braced on the outside of Adam’s legs, reaching for his belt buckle and unclasping it with a tug that was hard enough to make Adam raise his hips. Kris bit his lip as he looked up at Adam, his hands moving to unbutton his jeans, pulling down the zipper, unsurprised to see that Adam was going commando, his hard cock curling up his lower belly.

Adam was staring at him with something that looked like surprise, eyes in slits so that Kris could only see a hint of blue.

With a soft laugh, he jerked down Adam’s pants, slipped off the half boots and tossed them on the carpet. He grabbed the black socks and pulled them off, flinging them over his shoulder. He had to scramble off the bed to jerk down the rest of his jeans. They were so freaking tight!

He looked up when Adam chuckled, watching him struggle with his jeans. Of course, he wasn’t being helpful at all. Not that Kris wanted Adam to do a thing because this was his show now. He bounced back on the bed and moved up to straddle Adam’s stomach, fingers grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, kind of untucking Adam’s arms and over his head. Victorious, Kris flung the shirt over his shoulder and smiled at him, grabbing the back of his own t-shirt and pulling it down. He tossed it at Adam’s face and laughed when all Adam did was hold it against his nose, inhaling deeply.

“I like the smell of cute Southern boys,” Adam said, grinning smugly at him.

“Perv.”

He wiggled out of his sweat pants, holding onto the headboard for balance as he kicked one leg out and then the other, until finally he was naked and he could press against Adam’s skin with his body.

“I like this side of you,” Adam murmured, running his hands up and down Kris’s chest. Kris grinned when Adam’s large hands slid down his hips and caressed his behind. “I like this side, too.”

Kris scooted back, pulling Adam’s hands off of him, until he was sitting on Adam’s thighs. He looked at all that pale skin, freckles everywhere, and totally hairless because Adam probably got his entire body waxed. He didn’t even have pubes, which made his big cock look even bigger. Kris bit his lip as he placed his hands on Adam’s smooth chest, sliding his hands down slowly. Adam closed his eyes and arched into Kris’s hands, letting out a soft purr. Kris didn’t have a chance to do this before, that night they were together for the first time, too frantic with each other to do anything but get right down to it.

But this was gorgeous, touching Adam like this, the way that Kris liked to touch. Katy called him a touch sensualist because he enjoyed using his hands to know things. And Adam liked it, too, judging by the way that his cock seemed to get harder, curving a bit to the side and wet at the tip.

Kris moved between Adam’s legs, pushing them slightly apart, as he leaned down to lick Adam from his balls to the tip, tonguing the slit and tasting the bitter-salt taste of his pre-cum. He looked up to see Adam hiss in a shuddering breath, eyes opening to look at Kris.

“Yes, baby. Just take it slow.”

He smiled up at Adam and licked his lips and then slid his lips over the head until just the thick head was inside his mouth. Adam reached down and grabbed Kris’s shoulder, his fingers squeezing hard as Kris gave a gentle suck, just a taste, letting his tongue trace around and around the head. There was no way that he’d be able to get Adam’s cock very deep into his throat. The first few times that he did this to Lucian, it kind of freaked Kris out by how vulnerable he felt, and he sent endless gratitude to Katy for doing this for him. So he kept to the basics – he sucked and licked and tasted. He started to like it, the way it made Lucian moan, the power Kris kind of had over him in that moment. It drove Lucian crazy because he said it was one big tease. From the way that Adam panted and wiggled and moaned, Kris thought that it was one big tease for him, too.

“Kris…”

Kris let his mouth move down a little further Adam’s cock, taking a bit more than he would normally, and he liked the way that Adam shivered, his thighs tensing around Kris’s legs. He could tell that Adam was holding still, trying not to thrust and Kris sucked harder to show his appreciation. He used his lips, sliding up and down the head, giving strong suction on his way up, teasing the way that his lips caressed the flared head. He licked it and Adam gave a loud groan, his hands sliding into Kris’s hair and just holding him. Kris looked up to see Adam staring at him.

“You know what you’re doing,” Adam kind of growled at him.

Kris pulled off of him gently and licked the taste of him in his mouth. “Just enjoy it the way that I enjoy all the things that you do to me.”

And he sucked in the head, hard, keeping his mouth tight and wet, to distract Adam from thinking about anything but him. Adam groaned, petting Kris with his hands, and Kris felt a little smug. Maybe he’ll send Lucian something as thanks for teaching him how to do this.

Slowly, Kris released Adam’s cock from his mouth and cleared his throat. “Get the lube and condoms. They’re in there.”

Adam panted, rising to his elbow and leaning towards the bedside table. He opened the drawer and found the half bottle of lube and loose condom packages, pulling them out and tossing them on the bed. He stared at them meaningfully and then looked up at Kris, raising his eyebrow.

Kris kissed up Adam’s body, stopping to suck on one nipple and then the other, kissing Adam’s neck and up to his cheek. He kissed Adam’s mouth and sucked gently on his tongue before sitting up on his knees, smiling at him. “I’ve never had anyone but you inside of me.”

Adam made some kind of possessive growl and sat up, his arms wrapped around Kris’s back, holding him close. “You drive me crazy, you know that?”

“Hmmm,” Kris murmured, feeling very powerful all of a sudden.

He picked up the condom and opened it, moving back so that he could pull Adam’s cock down from his belly, unrolling the condom with his fist. The stroke down made Adam groan, his head flung back. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kris. “How do you want me?”

“Like this,” Kris murmured, picking up the lube and handing it to Adam.

“Yeah,” he said, squeezing lube on his fingers. “Get all the way up on your knees, baby.”

Kris rose to his knees, holding onto Adam’s shoulders for balance. He closed his eyes and groaned, swaying slightly when he felt Adam’s wet fingers slip inside of him, one at a time. He moved his hips, his cock grazing across Adam’s throat. They both chuckled and Adam smirked up at him, bending down to take the head of Kris’s cock into his mouth, hot and wet suction making Kris’s toes curl.

“Oh my Lord,” Kris moaned, arching into Adam, pushing back on his fingers and pushing forward to try and get more of his cock into Adam’s mouth. He didn’t know how Adam did it, how flexible he seemed to be, the way he was bent over Kris, mouth working on him like a tease and a promise. Kris made a loud whiny kind of sound and he bit his lip to try and stifle himself when Adam’s fingers pressed against his prostate gland, sucking him at the same time. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s head and just clung to him, eyes closed, his body feeling nothing but pleasure.

When he pulled away, Kris pouted slightly and opened his eyes to meet Adam’s eyes. He looked at Kris amused and delighted as he squeezed lube right onto the condom, his hand spreading it down the length of him. They both moved, trying to find the best position, as Kris lowered himself. One of Adam’s hand was on his hip, guiding him down gently, the other holding his cock straight, fingers finding Kris’s opening and sliding the tip inside smoothly.

“Ohhh,” Kris bleeted, looking at Adam. There was a little twinge, but nothing that would make Kris stop.

The first time they did this, Kris had grabbed Adam’s shoulder and begged for him to stop, not because of the pain, but because it made him feel exposed. Adam had been gentle, getting Kris through his sense of sharp vulnerability, showing him what it was to let someone inside of him. But now, there was only a familiar sense of fullness and it made Kris tremble because everything was so intense and good.

“Yeah,” Adam whispered, kissing him and waiting for Kris to move lower. “Take your time, I’m here for you.”

Kris smirked, his hands tightening on Adam’s shoulder, pushing him down on the bed and arching over him. He held Adam’s wide-eyed gaze as he lowered himself down on Adam’s cock, thighs burning and shaking as he held up his weight, watching the way that Adam’s face turned from cocksure smug to out of control amazement. Kris thought that he liked the look of amazement more than the arrogant toppy expression – well, at least until Kris figured out how to have an arrogant expression of his own.

He was having second thoughts about this, though. It was such an awkward position and it took Kris a few tries to figure out how to make it work. Adam kept his hands on Kris’s hips, letting him discover how to move, what position let him feel Adam’s cock moving over his prostate, and set the pace for their pleasure. He chewed on his lip, struggling for…something. It felt just out of his reach and he wondered if sitting back wouldn’t be a better—

“OH MY LORD!” Kris shouted, one hand braced behind him on Adam’s thigh as his body shuddered in pleasure. Ohh, he found something all right. He bit down hard with all of his upper teeth on his bottom lip as he found what he needed. “OH MY LORD! ADAM!” He slammed down, jerking his hips slightly and working just the tip of Adam’s cock against his prostate over and over again. He let out a heartfelt shout when Adam started thrusting into him, his hands tightening on Kris’s hips, fingers pressed into his skin to pull him down into his rhythm.

Mindless with nothing but pleasure, Kris reached for his cock with his free hand and started stroking in time to Adam’s pace, his body shaking from trying to stay in this position. He groaned, head flung back and back arched, he was sure he was going to just bend in two.

“Fuck,” he heard Adam mutter under his breath. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Look at me, damn it. Look at me. Kris. Damn it.”

Kris gasped and raised his head, barely opening his eyes to look down at Adam, red-faced and sweaty, black bangs sticking everywhere, jaw clenched tight as he kept up his fast thrusts.

“Oh God. Oh, Kris, I’m coming.” Adam moaned, his head pushing back against the bed, eyes squeezed shut and mouth opened, hands clutching at Kris. He groaned deeply and gave another thrust into Kris and held him there for long moments, his entire body seizing and shaking. He let out a loud moan, falling on the bed, panting hard.

Kris made a pathetic sounding whine and stuck out his bottom lip in protest. He was so close, so close, and now Adam was done. Wasn’t the guy on the bottom supposed to come first? That’s what Lucian said. This was…he gritted his teeth and started stroking his cock fast, crossing into frustration and pain, when Adam slipped out of him and pushed him on his back on the bed, grabbing his legs from under him. He looked up to see Adam staring at him, blue eyes nearly black, and he growled taking Kris’s cock into his mouth.

He grabbed for Adam’s hair with one hand, the other flung out across the bed to grab onto the sheets. He stared at the ceiling, his mouth opening as wet, intense heat and the most delicious suction pulled on his cock. Kris yelped when he felt something slide inside of him, going right for his prostate gland and he almost kneed Adam in the head as he curled up over him, nothing but intense pleasure flooding him. He couldn’t even connect his brain to what was going on – Adam deep throating him and swallowing around his cock, fingers pressing and pressing and pressing against him, like he was pushing the pleasure right into the heart of him. His arms and legs moved restlessly, possibly even flailing, and he was whimpering and maybe even cursing.

“Adam—oh God—Adam—Adam!”

He tasted blood in his mouth, pain from his lip shooting into his head, only to be overwhelmed by the pleasure heating up his entire body. He held his breath for just a second, letting it move through him in long, pulsing waves.

That mouth…that gorgeous, sinful, wonderful mouth.

Somewhere, in the distance, he heard Adam choking and coughing and Kris knew that he had shoved his cock into Adam’s throat, mercilessly, his hand gripping Adam’s thick hair to hold him still for his cock.

“Oh God, sorry, sorry,” Kris mumbled, his body trembling with aftershocks. Like the way lightning looked across an Arkansas night sky – electric and white and blue and beautiful and dangerous, so dangerous.

Adam rolled him on his belly and Kris grabbed the sheets.

“Can’t…can’t anymore,” he whined, feeling Adam’s warm hands on his behind, pressing him open. “OHHHH!”

Adam’s long tongue slipped inside of him, twisting and flicking.

“Oh! OH!”

Rimming, Kris’s mushy brain tried to communicate. Kris shuddered as Adam’s tongue licked and tasted him. Oh Lord, that was… He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about rimming, though to be honest, he was loving it now. He reached back and tried to pet any part of Adam that he could reach, too exhausted from coming his brains out to participate or protest.

“Hmmm, Kris, you taste good.”

Kris grinned and buried his face in the sheets, mortified by how turned on he was by this. “Adam, oh God…”

He made a fussy noise when he felt Adam’s hand slide under him, cupping his cock. He wiggled, only to be stilled by Adam’s other hand. “Please…can’t.” He was already moving his hips back against Adam’s face, pressing against his tongue moving in and out of him, rubbing his over sensitized cock against Adam’s palm. “Can’t do it…can’t…too much…Adam. Ohhhh.”

Kris wasn’t hard, but he felt like he could come again. Adam really was a sex god.

“You can again,” Adam whispered against the curve of his behind. And Kris moaned when Adam slipped his fingers back into him again, reaching for his prostate, fingers massaging it ruthlessly. Kris whimpered and tried to pull away, but Adam nipped his butt cheek, chuckling softly. “I know you’re not done yet, you want it, don’t you. You want more, right, baby?”

Kris was biting the sheets, hands fisting the bedding. He was helpless to his own pleasure, the way that Adam was pushing him towards it. He couldn’t escape – he didn’t want to escape and he chased after his pleasure with greedy passion. With his face pressed against the bed, he let out moans, so pathetic to his own ears that it made him blush but he couldn’t stop the sounds. He felt Adam nip at his other butt cheek, his body crashing against the bed. He didn’t think he actually ejaculated, but he thought he came, something that was deep inside. He moaned again when Adam flipped him over on his back, his tongue licking and lapping at Kris’s cock.

“I can’t – I’m serious, I can’t anymore, please, please don’t touch—oh—oh—oh!” Kris groaned, opening his eyes to see Adam watching him as he gently suckled the tip. He pulled off gently and laid a kiss on Kris’s hip bone. “Adam…”

Adam dragged him down further on the bed so that they were eye level. Kris stared at Adam – his make up smeared all over his face, lips puffy and red, cheeks flushed and spotchy, hair sticking to his skin – and Kris hadn’t ever seen Adam more beautiful than now.

He must’ve said it aloud because Adam smiled at him, running one of his hands through Kris’s sweat-wet hair, drawing him close for a kiss. Adam tasted salty and musky and Kris made a face remembering where Adam’s mouth had been. But Adam just laughed softly and kissed Kris again, over and over again until Kris finally just gave up being grossed out and wrapped his arms and legs over Adam, holding him close.

His body was worn out and he was drawn into sleepiness. He grinned as Adam turned them around on the bed so that they were by the headboard. They both kicked off the sheets and Adam curled his body around him, keeping him warm.

“You better still be here when I wake up,” Adam whispered into his ear.

Kris smiled. “No more running away, I promise.”

*****

Kris dreamed of American Idol and being roommates with Adam in the Idol mansion. He dreamed of Adam reading aloud to him, late at night, with just Adam’s bedside lamp on and Kris curled under the covers, listening to the soft cadence of Adam’s voice as the words floated over to Kris. It was how Adam came down off the highs and lows of the last few weeks of the competition. It was how Kris fell asleep most nights, too tense to talk, too exhausted to do anything.

In his dream, Adam dropped the book on the floor and he threw off the sheets and walked over to Kris, standing over him.

“What is it?” Kris said to him.

Adam smiled as he untangled Kris from his cocoon of bed sheets, carefully peeling Kris’s clothes from him. “The clouds taste like candy.”

Kris laughed. “I know. They’re pink and yellow. Katy used to feed them to me.”

“Lemon drops,” Adam purred, moving over him and licking his thigh.

He felt a spasm run through him, right into his gut, pleasure blooming outwards to his fingertips and toes. Kris groaned and sank against the bed.

“Lemon drops!”

Adam sniggered, licking up Kris’s cock as Kris opened his eyes, squinting at the sunlight. “Lemon drops? Really?”

“Dream,” Kris murmured, reaching down to touch Adam’s face. “What’re you doing to me?”

“Getting you ready,” he said, pressing his fingers deeper into Kris.

Kris groaned, arching into it. “Yeah…”

“More?”

“Please.”

Adam chuckled again, pulling his fingers from Kris and getting up on his knees. Kris looked at him, swallowing and licking his lips, trying to get his dry mouth wet with his spit.

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up,” Adam said, smiling at him as he lubed his condom covered cock. “I forgot that you sleep like the dead. I was sure I was going to have you fuck you while you were unconscious.”

Kris laughed. “Perv.” He rubbed at his eyes as Adam adjusted his legs, shoving a pillow under his hips, and Kris looked up just when Adam pushed into him, both of them catching their breaths, staring at each other. “Ohh.”

There was a bit of a burn but Kris arched into it, his legs clutching Adam’s thighs. But Adam grabbed him under his knees and pushed his legs back, opening him up wide. Kris blushed and looked away, grinning as he closed his eyes.

Adam chuckled. “So fucking adorable, Kristopher.”

He moved slowly, hips almost languid in the way that he moved in and out of Kris, holding his legs back. Kris slid his hands against the sheets until he touched Adam’s knees, running his fingers up and down his skin. It was like he was drawing this out, not in any hurry to come, just enjoying it like this.

Kris tried to move with him but Adam pulled back, waiting until Kris settled back against the pillow. He looked up at him and found Adam watching him intently. “Come on, Adam.”

“I’m not going to let you come right now so you might as well just lay back and enjoy it,” he said, silkily.

He pouted at Adam and snuck a hand towards his cock, hard and unloved against his stomach, but before he could touch himself, Adam grabbed both of his wrists and pushed his arms against the bed, holding his wrists down beside his head. The movement pressed Adam’s cock against his prostate and Kris groaned, arching up and pulling his legs higher so that they were around Adam’s hips.

“Patience, baby,” Adam said, panting slightly.

He made a face and concentrated, squeezing his muscles hard around Adam’s cock. He laughed when Adam bit his lip, letting out a grunt, hips crashing against him.

“You little shit, I’m going to get you for that,” Adam whispered against his ear.

Kris laughed and nipped Adam’s earlobe, his lips sliding gently over the gauges. “What? This?” He did it again and Adam sank to his elbows, groaning heatedly against his neck.

Adam sucked on his neck and then bit him hard. Kris winced and then laughed again, knowing that there was going to be the biggest hickey there and he wouldn’t be able to cover it up with any of the shirts he owned.

“Grrrr,” Kris sounded, chuckling into Adam’s ear. “Caveman.”

Adam huffed out a laugh and let go of his wrists, sliding his hands under Kris’s back and moving down until his palms were cupping his behind. He held Kris down with his chest and shoulders and Kris wrapped his arms around Adam’s back, scratching nails down his skin. Adam shivered and then snapped his hips hard, using his hands to jerk Kris’s hips into his thrust.

Kris shouted in surprised pleasure and then just fell back on the bed as Adam powered into him. Of course he was in no position to play this game with Adam and he felt his eyes roll back as he gasped, feeling his body flush with warmth. Adam was sucking and grunting against his shoulder and Kris could feel him drooling on him. Kris laughed, feeling happier than he had ever been, and clung tighter to Adam, loving the way that he was so heavy and big and everywhere.

“Oh Kris,” Adam whispered into his ear, hot breath against his skin. “Oh Kris, baby. Kris. Love you. I love you. Love you.”

Kris squeezed his eyes shut and moved with Adam’s frantic thrusts, arms and legs going numb from how hard he was holding on to him. He felt Adam’s fingertips trace around his opening and he clenched tight, coming so hard that he was throbbing around Adam’s cock. He felt Adam break and his hips stuttered, grinding down on him. Adam groaned long and deep against his neck, every part of him covering Kris now.

He panted harshly and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. He thought that must be a new kink for him, to hear Adam say that he loved him. It made him happier than he could say – but he couldn’t say the words back. Not yet. He loved Adam with his whole heart and he wanted to tell him, but his mouth wouldn’t form the words that his entire being was shouting to the heavens.

Adam groaned and then laughed, pulling out of him and moving to his side, still covering half of Kris’s body. Kris turned and smiled at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Good morning,” he whispered, looking into Adam’s sated and content eyes.

“That was just round one.”

*****

Spending all this time with Adam, all to himself, was wonderful. Adam had shut off his phone and hidden Kris’s iPhone so that they wouldn’t be tempted to contact the outside world. Kris didn’t even know why he bothered getting dressed because Adam would suddenly walk up to him, throw off his clothes, and put his mouth on some part of Kris’s body to make him moan.

Kris finished his hot shower and was drying himself when Adam popped into the bathroom, leaning on the door frame to watch him. Kris smirked and rolled his eyes, looking up at Adam. “It’s not like you haven’t seen anything of mine.”

“Maybe I just like looking. Do I need a reason?”

“Nope,” he murmured, grinning widely.

“Come on, just pull on some boxers, I have a surprise for you,” Adam said, tossing his clean shorts at him.

Kris slipped them on and looked at him. “What kind of surprise?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it.” Adam gave him a beautiful smile and took his hand, leading out through the bedroom and through the kitchen to the glass doors to his backyard.

Kris smiled, looking at the large yellow tent that was set up on the grass, a dozen tiki torches and citronella candles everywhere. There were two bags of Chik-fil-A on the patio table and a few bottles of beer. It was romantic and silly and…romantic.

“What’s all this? Where did you get the tent and all these candles? Did you leave the house while I was asleep or something?”

Adam blushed, ducking his head. “I might have yelled at Brad, Tommy, and Danielle to bring me everything.”

Kris laughed. “You’re going to owe them so big for some time, aren’t you?”

“Probably, but it’s worth it,” Adam said, pulling Kris to the patio table. “They got all of your favorites. I don’t know how they know, but they said that it would be things you loved.”

Kris couldn’t wait to eat, his stomach grumbling at him. He opened all the cheerfully boxed foods and grinned, looking up at Adam. “These are great! They are my favorites.”

Adam chewed on a French fry and smiled at him. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Thank you.” He leaned towards Adam to steal a salty kiss, licking his lips when he pulled back. “Yummy.”

“Eat, baby, because we’re both going to need to work off all these carbs later,” Adam said, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Later, when Kris was feeling fat and full, he patted his stomach and let out a groan. There was a reason why gluttony was a sin, he thought. He looked over at Adam to see him in the same condition. They were both happily in a food coma and Kris grinned, reaching out to stroke Adam’s arm with his fingers.

“Hmmm…I’m sorry, baby, but I think I’m too full to have sex with you right now,” Adam murmured, smiling sleepily at him.

“It’s all right. My butt is getting sore. I think you should leave it alone for a little while.” He stood up and stretched, letting out a cheerful moan. “Hey, you want to hear something that I’ve been working on for my album?”

“Yeah, please.”

He walked back into the house and found his guitar propped up against the couch in the living room. He picked it up and walked outside, pushing his chair back and facing Adam. He tuned the strings and then strummed a few open chords, smiling at Adam. “It’s not all the way done yet but—“

“Shhh, just play it for me.”

Kris played the opening chords, strumming the tune softly. He looked at Adam and added in the lyrics, moving towards the chorus, and then to the second verse. He closed his eyes and then sang the chorus again, his voice trailing off to just a few notes of the song because he didn’t have a third verse for it yet. He opened his eyes to see Adam staring at him.

“It’s a love song.”

Kris nodded, carefully setting his guitar aside. “Yeah.” He felt shy and exposed again, not looking at Adam.

“It’s a love song…for me?”

“About you. Yeah.” He said, smiling. “Pretty cheesy, huh?”

“Fuck, Kris, half my second album is about you and pining,” Adam said, chuckling. “Now I’m going to have to find songs to fucking dance to because I’m too happy to sing songs about unrequited love.”

Adam narrowed his eyes at him and then smirked, standing up. He held out his hand and Kris met his eyes, groaning.

“I know you’re sore, baby, but I can show you all kinds of other things we can do instead,” he promised as Kris gave Adam his hand, pulled out his chair. “In fact, we should go take a look and see what my friends put in the tent. Dani said that she left us lots of nice toys—“

“Oh my Lord.”

“—and you know girls, they’ll all probably be romantic and sweet,” Adam whispered against Kris’s neck, walking him towards the tent.

“I feel like I’m going to my doom,” he said, chuckling.

“Come into my parlor, Kristopher, and find out.”

*****

Kris wondered what his neighbors thought about all the noises coming from the tent. Most of it was laughter when Adam tied him up and then tickled him ruthlessly with a feather. Kris was going to kill Danielle for the toys that she left them. They were all designed to torture Kris, he was certain, and Adam enjoyed every single moment.

The sleeping bags were soft and plush. Kris moved up to his elbow, watching Adam sleeping. He sat up quietly and folded his legs in front of him, looking at Adam’s face in the sliver of light that came in from the tent door.

The past three days and nights were wonderful. Kris loved every single minute of it, basking in Adam’s love and his full attention. He was surprised that Adam hadn’t wanted to leave or go out somewhere to one of his favorite clubs. But he remembered that that wasn’t the only part of Adam’s life. Yes, he loved his clubs and his boys and his fans, but Kris realized that Adam loved him more. It wasn’t any kind of sacrifice for them to stay home, giggling like kids as they ate ice cream from the container, Adam moaning about how he was going to get flabby and leering at Kris to help him work off the calories.

And Adam told him over and over again how much he loved Kris. So it was unfair that Kris was holding back. He was ready now. He felt his stomach flutter with nervousness as he reached down and shook Adam’s arm.

“Adam, wake up.”

“Mfughpshhhhhh…goaway.”

Kris smiled. “Adam, I love you.”

“Wuhh?”

“I love you,” he said, watching as Adam’s eyes fluttered opened, turning his head to look up at Kris.

Adam grabbed Kris by his arms and dragged him down until he was wrapped up in Adam’s long arms and legs, cuddled ferociously. “Hmmm…I love you, too, Kris, love you so much.”

Kris smiled, closing his eyes, snuggling his head against the crook of Adam’s neck and letting out a deep, happy sigh.

*****

Kris woke up to the muffled sounds of people shouting.

He opened his eyes and squinted up at the ceiling, groaning as he convinced himself to get out of bed, his body aching with all kinds of new and interesting twinges. He smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, toes digging into the carpet, blushing slight as he remembered how he got all of those new and interesting twinges. Adam was a sex addict; or it kind of reminded Kris of his honeymoon and those first few days he couldn’t keep his hands off of Katy. He grinned; he couldn’t keep his hands off of Adam so maybe Kris was the sex addict.

“—don’t have to explain it to you!” Adam shouted, heatedly.

Kris sighed, girding himself to why there was shouting in his house. He looked around at the floor for something to wear. He pulled on his boxers and stretched some of the kinks out, walking into the living room to see what was going on.

He smiled dopily at Adam, who was wearing a pair of Kris’s sweatpants, inappropriately tight everywhere and about four inches too short. Ryan was standing in front of Adam, and they were glaring at each other. Chris and Zach were watching from the sidelines, looking more worried than angry.

“I think you do!” Ryan said, his voice loud and hard.

“It’s none of your business what Kris and I do—“

“You’re an asshole with your head up your own ass—“

“Shut the fuck up!” Adam hissed at him, his face reddening.

Kris whistled loudly, frowning at all of them. “What’s going on, guys?”

All four of them started talking at the same time and Kris made a face, shaking his head. He held up his hands and made the universal gesture of “time out”.

“Whoa, I did not catch any of that and I don’t think I want to,” he said, sighing. He walked over to Adam and hugged him. “Why did you open the door?”

Adam kissed his forehead. “Ryan has a key to your house. I was in the kitchen making us breakfast when the three of them walked in.”

Kris rolled his eyes and patted his hand on Adam’s belly. “Chill. He has the emergency key to my place, that’s all. It’s the first time he’s ever used it so don’t start.”

He looked up to see Ryan giving Adam a wide, shit-eating grin and he sighed again, looking at his friends. Later, he was going to have Ryan give the key back or he’d never hear the end of it from Adam. “Guys, what’s going on? Why did I wake up to all of you shouting at each other? AND one at a time, please.”

“You’ve been on communication black-out for days so we were worried,” Ryan said, his eyes shifting over to Adam.

“And Lucian said that Adam came over really pissed off four days ago,” Zach said, looking at Kris. “You okay?”

“Lucian,” Adam muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. He met Kris’s gaze and blushed, ducking his head and pouting.

Kris grinned. “Look, I’m fine. Adam and I talked, sort of, and we’re okay.”

“Sex doesn’t solve your issues, you know,” Ryan muttered, narrowing his eyes at Adam.

Kris winced, feeling the jab, even though it wasn’t aimed at him. “Ryan, stop it.”

Chris walked over to him, looking him over. He reached out and traced across Kris’s chest, neck, and arms. “You look like he beat the crap out of you.”

“WHAT? I would never do that!” Adam shouted, crossing his arms and making a face at Chris. “What the hell, man, quit touching him like that.”

“You know what you sound like? You sound like one of those assholes who gets his kicks using his size to intimidate people smaller than him to get his way,” Ryan hissed meanly at Adam.

Adam’s face reddened again and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Whoa! That’s enough!” Kris said, raising his voice. “So out of line, Ryan, you can’t say that to Adam. You don’t even know him! And this,” he waved to his own body. “I didn’t get these because he beat me up so you can stop thinking that bull crap right now!” He took a deep breath. “Now, apologize to each other.”

They stared at him.

He waited, raising his eyebrow.

“Sorry,” they all muttered, none of them meaning it. Kris sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Okay, I get that you were worried, I appreciate that you checked up on me. As you can see, I am in one piece and Adam and I are good. We’re great, in fact, so you guys can, you know, go home and relax. I’ll talk to you later but for now, Adam and me need some time together, okay?” He said, hoping that was enough to get the three of them out of his house. Adam looked tense and hurt and Kris wanted to pull him on the couch and hug him.

“Come on, I told you that he was fine,” Zach said, the voice of reason. He grabbed Chris’s arm, pulling him towards the door.

“But—but he looks—“ Chris protested, waving his hand at Kris.

“He looks well fucked, Mr Pine, not abused,” Zach said, grinning at Kris. Kris could feel his face got hot and he bit his lip, glancing over at Adam. “We should all go out for drinks this weekend or something.”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Kris said, smiling at him. He turned to look at Ryan. “See you later?”

Ryan made a face but he nodded quickly, glancing over at Adam and then back at Kris. “Sorry for barging in on you like this but we just wanted to make sure you were doing all right.”

Kris snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m a big boy, I can handle myself.”

He walked them to the door, waving his hand as they headed for their cars. He sighed, closing the door and locking it. When he walked back into the living room, Adam was slumped on the couch, frowning and staring at the carpet. Even his hair looked dejected and sad. Kris sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey.”

“Mmmm.”

“Sorry they were jerks to you.”

Adam gave a half shrug. “I guess I deserved it. I mean, it was an asshole move when I told you that I’d slept with Lucian. I wanted to break you two up.” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “And he’s a genuinely nice guy, which makes what I did even worse. I know he must’ve really liked you a lot, Kris. I’m sorry for that.”

“Thank you. But Lucian and I are better as friends,” he murmured, pressing a kiss on Adam’s throat. “Now, what the heck happened when the guys came in?”

“Well, Ryan wasn’t expecting to see me and I think it kind of freaked him out, got him pissed off, I don’t know. The other two, Chris and Zach, they just stared at me while Ryan yelled,” Adam said, looking at him. “Ryan thinks I’m nothing but an asshole and Zach said that I’m only interested in you because someone else is interested in you. And that is so not true, you know that right? I mean, I’ve had a thing for you for years and—“

Kris kissed him, just a soft press of his lips against Adam’s mouth. “I don’t care what anyone thinks. I know you love me and I love you. That’s pretty much all I need to know.”

Adam smiled and then hugged him, squeezing him so tight that Kris thought his bones would rub against each other. He breathed out a chuckle and just melted into Adam’s hold, why was he bothering to fight it?

“Anyway, I guess I do have to go,” he said, reluctantly. “Lane’s probably going to kill me for being out of contact like this, especially when I skipped out on my studio time.”

“Aw, Adam, now I feel bad—“

“Shh! All of that can be rescheduled, but I’m going to reschedule time with you,” he said and Kris giggled. “Shut up, Kristopher, I know that was corny, get used to it.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, want to go out on a date with me? I mean, like a real date? I’ll take you to a really nice restaurant, we’ll get photographed, and then we can go back to my place for dessert.”

Kris laughed. “Are you going to take me to one of those places where I have to dress up?”

“Ohmygod, yes, Kristopher! And not only dress up but brush your hair, too!”

He leaned forward and kissed the pout of Adam’s lips. “Yes, all right, anything for you.”

“Good.” Adam stared at him. “Maybe I should pick out your outfit before I go, just in case.”

Kris rolled his eyes, watching Adam hurrying into Kris’s bedroom. He smiled, falling back against the couch, listening to Adam cursing at the state of Kris’s closet. Really, it was a good thing Kris loved him. It wasn’t like he’d put up with this kind of madness just for anyone.

*****

Nobu wasn’t noted for its privacy and being seated nearly in the middle of the open room restaurant wasn’t exactly romantic. Kris always had a problem being stared at and once people noticed Adam and then saw him, it was all over.

Adam, of course, was very much at home in the spotlight. He ordered their food with gusto – “Adam, seriously, you did not just order me an $80 steak” – and a wide variety of raw fish dishes – “Omakase? I am not eating that, it’s still wiggling” – and a bottle of Hokusetsu Nigori Sake – “Why can’t I just have a beer?”

Kris felt his cheeks heat up, carefully cutting his food – his mama would be proud of the way that he handled the silverware – chewing with his mouth closed and very conscious of the fact that half the restaurant was holding up their camera phones. Why anyone wanted to videotape him eating was beyond him.

“Just relax,” Adam whispered to him, his blue eyes glinting with victory.

“I’m gonna get you back for this, you know,” Kris said, narrowing his eyes at him.

“I can’t wait,” he said, laughing cheerfully. “Come on, tell me what you think of my new revenue stream idea.”

Kris chewed carefully and swallowed before he opened his mouth. “Your new revenue stream idea?”

“Don’t make fun of me, Kristopher,” he warned, teasingly. One of his booted feet traced up Kris’s calf. “I’m not afraid to use my powers for evil.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, relaxing a little more since coming inside the restaurant. “The Adam Lambert hair care product line? Impressive.”

“Ohmygod, you are so—“

Kris gave him a cheeky grin and reached out to put his hand over Adam’s hand, caressing his skin slowly with his fingers, scratching lightly with his nails. His grin turned into a smirk when Adam’s face started turning red, a dazed and lustful expression on his face. He wiggled in his chair, pulling his jacket close around him.

“You little shit!” Adam hissed at him, leaning forward and looking around. “Cut it out!”

“I’m just holding your hand, baby.” Kris used his index finger to trace a slow circle on his skin.

Adam’s mouth opened and closed, his eyes narrowing. “Keep it up and I’m going to drag you to the men’s room in full view of everyone here and give you a very hard spanking. Do you think I’m kidding?”

He knew Adam wasn’t joking so he slowly moved his hand off, smiling up at him. “You know I’m not into that, right?”

Adam snorted, pursing his lips slightly.

“Seriously, I don’t get why everyone always wants to spank me anyway,” he said, nonchalantly. “It’s not like I have any hard kinks. Do you think people look at me and just want to beat me up or something? It’s because I’m kind of short, isn’t it? And skinny. I don’t know why people are so fascinated by the idea of spanking me. My mama never spanked me or Dan when we were kids, you know.” He cut into his steak and looked up at Adam, putting the piece of juicy meat into his mouth, lips curled around the fork, sliding it out slowly. “Dad once took a switch to me after I nearly burned down the garage, but that’s the only time it happened and it didn’t, you know, leave an impression or anything – well, maybe that I didn’t like getting switched, right?”

Adam made some kind of whimpering, throaty noise and Kris chewed, raising his eyebrows and giving him the most ‘I’m innocent’ look he could muster. Of course Adam wasn’t going to fall for it and he could see the wheels turning in Adam’s head, all the nasty things that Adam was going to do to him when they got home. Kris cocked his head to the side slightly and gave Adam a pretty smile.

“I’m getting the check.”

“But I’m not even finished with my steak,” he protested, shaking his head. “And look at the dead fish that we haven’t finished eating.”

“They can pack up everything to go.”

Kris reached over and grabbed Adam’s hand, looking at him. “I want to stay for a little longer and enjoy my dinner and look at you some more. I mean, you went to all that effort to look gorgeous, so let me appreciate it for a minute. Okay?”

Adam blinked and Kris crowed inside as Adam leaned back in his chair, blushing a little as he nodded at Kris.

“And I want dessert,” he said, licking his lips. “I saw this thing called Peanut Butter-something—“

“PB&J Satandagi,” Adam murmured, nodding.

“I want to try it. Sounded good.”

Adam groaned softly, closing his eyes. “I hate you.”

Kris laughed, throwing back his head. He clapped his hands and then settled down, looking across their table and giving Adam a smile, just for him, telling him how much he loved him. Adam smiled back and they just looked at each other for a long moment.

So of course he was unsurprised that that was the picture his and Adam’s entire fanbase retweeted all over Twitter.

*****

Kris was floating on some kind of unbelievable sugar cloud high from that glorious PB&J thing. If they sat there for much longer, Kris was sure he was going to fall into a food coma. He glanced out the front window of the restaurant to see the line of photographers peeking into the restaurant and looking at them. He sighed, thinking that he and Adam were there long enough and wanted to give the rest of the patrons some kind of normal dining experience.

“Ready to go?” Adam said, grinning at him.

Kris nodded. “Sure.”

They had a whispered fight over who would pay. Adam settled their bill – “for goodness sake, Adam, it’s a $470 bill” – and he curled his arm around Kris’s shoulder as they left the restaurant. The paparazzi was out in full force since all of them followede Adam’s Twitter page and figured out that they were out on a date at Nobu. Thanks a lot for ratting them out, fans, Kris muttered to himself.

“Adam!”  
“Kris!”  
“Kris, you tweeted that Kradam was dead! Is it alive now!”  
“Did you guys have a falling out and then get back together?”  
“Hey Kris, did Adam cheat on you?”  
“You guys look great!”  
“Adam, your boots are awesome!”  
“Kris! How long have you and Adam been together?”

The paparazzi followed them to Adam’s car parked on the street. Kris got in quickly and basically just smiled, looking straight ahead. Adam got into the car and the two of them grinned at each other, everything so completely ridiculous. He started the engine and Kris was blinded by camera flashes.

“Hey, wait just a sec,” he said to Adam and then pressed the button to roll down the window. The paparazzi got closer to him, taking their pictures and Kris laughed, holding up his hand and trying to get them to stop. “Okay, stop for a sec. Guys, come on! I just wanted to say that yeah, Kradam lives! You heard it first! Print that for us, will you? Thanks!”

He waved as the window went up, laughing at the dozens of questions that bombarded them. He turned and looked at Adam, seeing nothing but a fond smile, just for him, as he put the car into gear and carefully pulled back out onto La Cienega Boulevard.

“You’re wild,” Adam said, letting out a wonderful laugh.

Kris thought it sounded relieved and happy. “Well, I didn’t want there to be any kind of miscommunication about why we’re out together.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious that we’re on a date. I mean, you are wearing a suit. Everyone knows that when Kris Allen wears a suit, it’s serious business.”

“Dork,” Kris said, rolling his eyes. He settled back into the seat and sighed. “Are we going to my place or yours?”

Adam smirked, his eyes on the road. “Ohhhhh, I have other plans for you, Kristopher. It’s payback time.”

*****

The other plans turned out to be some new and crazy club on Santa Monica. Adam collected the valet ticket and handed his keys over as Kris looked at the long line outside the door. Adam smiled and took his hand, looking up at the guys at the door. One of them waved his hand at Adam and opened the velvet rope, letting them in.

“Welcome back, Adam.”

“Thank you, Henry, glad to be back,” Adam said, shaking the man’s hand. He turned and winked at Kris. “This is Kris Allen.”

“Hey, man,” Kris said, shaking Henry’s hand.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, grinning widely at them. “Let me call it in and get you boys a booth. Hold up for just a sec, all right?”

“Thanks!” Adam said, brightly, tugging Kris closer to him and wrapping his arms around him. He pressed a kiss against his ear and Kris giggled, leaning back against him. There was an explosion of noise and cheers from the people in line, watching them, and yes, more camera phones. “Wave to our fans, baby.”

“You are completely nuts,” Kris said, ducking his head and laughing at how absurd it all was. “Why are they excited that we’re out together?”

“Shit, you really don’t have a clue, do you?” Adam murmured against his ear.

Before Kris could answer, Henry waved them into the club and handed them off to a beautiful Hispanic man who quickly introduced himself as Roberto and ushered them into the club towards the roped off VIP area and a cozy booth.

Adam ordered their drinks as Kris pulled off his suit jacket, undoing another button on his dress shirt. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and looked up at Adam to see him holding out his hand.

“Don’t get comfortable, we’re going to hit the dance floor,” he said, smirking.

Kris rolled his eyes and took Adam’s hand, letting him pull him to his feet and walking down the steps to the sunken dance floor. Adam immediately pulled Kris against him and started grinding and moving, lips moving down Kris’s neck to lick and nip his skin. Kris just melted against him and let Adam move them, closing his eyes as Adam’s hands moved down his back, one hand curling over his butt and giving it a squeeze. Kris laughed and looked up at him, Adam’s eyes on him and nowhere else.

It felt like it was just the music and the two of them. Kris curled one arm behind Adam’s neck, his hand slipping down to his hip, fingers finding soft, bared skin at his waist. He looked up at Adam and groaned when Adam kissed him, deep and wet. His hand tangled in Adam’s hair and he ended up jerking a handful when Adam slipped his leg between Kris’s thighs, pressing against his hardening cock.

Kris broke the kiss and moaned, the dazzling lights of the dance floor, the music throbbing in his head, and Adam’s hands moving on his body – it was all he could do to just stand up. He didn’t know or care if the music changed. He ran his hand down Adam’s cheek and then leaned up to kiss his mouth and then kiss down his jaw, to his neck, feeling Adam’s groan vibrating against his lips.

Adam grabbed his hands and pulled him off. Kris opened his eyes and stared at Adam, giving him a curious look as to why he was tugging Kris across the packed dance floor to the other side of the club.

“Where are we going!” Kris shouted.

Adam merely smirked at him, his grip firm, moving past people towards an archway. The music was less eardrum splitting loud and Kris shook his head, trying to clear the echoes in his ears. He trusted Adam to know where they were going – and then he heard the moans.

“What—“

Adam pressed Kris against a corner, kissing him roughly. Kris clung to him, loving the way that Adam was alternately aggressive and gentle. He never knew what to expect and enjoyed the whole spectrum of Adam’s love for him. He felt Adam’s hands busy on his pants, unzipping him, hands slipping into his boxers and pulling out his cock.

“Adam!” Kris said, his eyes widening.

He watched as Adam licked his lips, dropping down to his knees. Kris’s hands curled around Adam’s head, fingers moving into his hair as he leaned back into the wall, his eyes closing when Adam’s wet mouth sealed over the head of his cock and he started sucking Kris like he couldn’t get enough.

Kris jerked and moaned loudly, arching into him. He opened his eyes and saw…dozens of couples in various states of undress and…positions…kissing, touching, moaning – oh my Lord, they were watching him!

“Adam!” He tried to warn, tugging at Adam’s hair to try and pull him off. He looked down to see Adam watching him, too, eyes focused on him but lowered slightly like when he smirked at Kris. “They—ohhhhhhhh!”

Oh, what the heck.

Kris closed his eyes and moaned, turning his face slightly to hide a bit against the wall. He panted deeply – it wasn’t going to take him long – as Adam’s mouth worked him fast and deep. The extra zing of doing this in public – everyone watching – and…oh Lord, are they videotaping this, too? He prayed that this wouldn’t end up on YouTube – and then his mind when blank as Adam slipped a finger against his hole, pressing just the tip inside of him, and Kris shattered, coming into Adam’s mouth, noisy and wet and not giving a flying crap who saw it.

He pulled Adam off his knees and kissed him and kissed him, licking into his mouth and tasting his come on Adam’s tongue. He sighed against Adam, burying his face in his chest, and let out a breathless laugh.

“I can’t believe you!”

Adam laughed against his ear and curled his hands against Kris’s hot and sweaty cheeks, raising his head so that they could look at each other. “Now everyone knows you’re mine, baby.”

“You’re such a punk!”

“I love you.”

Kris blinked and smiled. “I love you, too.”

“Want to go home now and help me take care of this?” Adam pressed his hardness against Kris’s hip.

“What? Why did we come here when—“ He groaned, rolling his eyes. “Did you bring me here to—to do this?”

Adam cracked up. “Yep.”

Kris sighed and shook his head, unable to keep the smile off his face. He really didn’t mind because, well, after everything that had happened that year – making new friends, twitterflirting with everyone, finding out more about his sexuality, falling in love, and being loved back – it was all worth it because Kris was here with Adam. Finally.

He looked up at the wild madman holding him and smiled. It all started with just an innocent tweet to Ryan Reynolds and now he was in a hot WeHo club, letting Adam lure him into public sex. No, not just letting, but participating. Wholeheartedly.

He laughed and pressed a kiss to Adam’s mouth. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

THE END.


End file.
